Her Master's Jewel
by footroza
Summary: This is a story of a young woman's life in a world full of dominating men. Her heart is strong, her love is fierce, and her submission is His, and he wouldn't have it any other way. Like most rare gems, it has taken years of pressures to mold her into perfection, but in the end will she obtain what she desires most…her Master's heart.
1. Chapter 1 - Stripped at Birth

Early in the morning of October 10th, a young husband and wife welcome into the world their first-born child. The new father's head hangs heavy on his chest as the mid wife declares their daughter healthy. His prayers were not answered, and his greatest fears have come to life. He can't look his wife in the eye as he reaches for the babe already rapped in a pink blanket crying for her first meal.

"No, it can't be." The wife cries. "We will hide her. I have known others who have done it."

Her begging goes on deaf ears, as he drudges his way toward the door. His wife begins to struggle to rise out of bed to reach for him. "No, please. There has to be a better way, don't let them have our baby."

As he shuts the door on her cries, he hears the mid wife trying to calm her down. "It's for the best, miss. She will be better off. Don't you worry none."

Tears fall from his eyes as he carries the wailing babe through forest. His mind is racing through every scenario. _He could kill her quickly and report that the child died at birth. He could leave her in the woods for the animals and report that the child was stolen from him. _

With each step his thought betrayed him, and his arms grew heavier and heavier. The weight of his actions forcing him to shake with fear and desperation.

In the end, he did exactly what he had been taught to do. He brought the baby girl to the one place in the kingdom that baby girls belonged. He could not bring himself to knock on the down of the towering castle. His arms refusing to relinquish their prize.

"This is where you belong my little one." He whispers to the now sleeping girl. He is not sure when she fell asleep, but he is grateful that he is grated this small favor. "We will think of you everyday, and I will do my best to watch you grow from afar. Do what they ask and be a good girl." His voice quivered at the last of his words. He knew they would probably be the last he ever spoke directly to her.

Steeling his resolve, he reaches up and knocks on the door. Before his world is forever changed, he bends forward again, and kisses his little girl's head sadly understanding that he is grated something his wife would never get to do.

The heavy wooden door slowly opens, and before him stands one of the masked trainers he had heard stories of all his life. He is almost overwhelmed with fear as he struggles to find his words.

"My wife gave birth to a healthy baby girl tonight, and as the Lord has requested I bring her to your door to serve her King." The man speaks not a word, but carefully reaches for the sleeping babe nestled in her father's warm arms.

He falters on slightly, as the weight is lifted from him, but his arms refuse to fall. The trainer ignores the frozen man and turns to leave with his first born.

"Please be good to her. We love her so," the father whispers.

The trainer pauses only briefly not even turning to acknowledge his words, but the father sees the fierce man quickly nod his head in affirmation of the request.

With the lock of the latch, she is gone. He is a father no longer.


	2. Chapter 2 - A Name Is Never Just a Name

Chapter 2 – A Name Is Never Just a Name

Hey there everyone! What fun this is. I am really enjoying all the favoriting and the reviews. Keep them coming.

I had one reviewer say that they have heard this story before. I put this on my profile, but I will say it again here.

I did write this as an original fiction on another site. I used the name, TriXXy Xavier….(See what I did there…XXX) too funny.

Anyway…I really loved the story and thought….hey. Let's turn it into a Twilight Fan Fiction and see how everyone likes it. (Kind of strange to go from an original to a fan fiction… but hey, it's all good.)

So.. I take it we kind of liked Chapter one. That's good. I had one reviewer ask what the names of the character are in this story. It is coming in this chapter. I just didn't think it was fair for us to know the name of her parents if she will never know their names either. Call me sentimental.

This is still a little light, I mean seriously... She is only 7.. I am demented but I am not cruel. lol.

Although she will never be sexually abused as a child, she is living the life of a slave. So, it's not all roses and happiness.

Another reviewer asked about why they take only the girls. Yes, that's a bummer huh. Well, in this world the first-born daughters must be given to the Master of the land. They will be raised as a slave and their position in the kingdom will be decided upon after they are 10 years old. Some will be cooks, midwifes, nannies, maids, and yes others will be bed slaves. All will be a commodity used by the Master to further his lands. They can be sold or given to other kingdoms for trade.

Now listen.. this is NOT a period peace..NOR is it a present day account of ANYTHING. This story will be set in a world I create. No creatures, aliens, or supernatural beings...However there will be PLENTY of **Hot Dominating Men** that love their women. It's my fantasy... so suspend disbelief, and follow me if you dare!

**HERE WE GO!**

Esme, my wet nurse, tried to give me cuddles whenever we were left alone. Luckily for me these were the first memories I had as a child. I remembered being nestled close to her chest, as she would whisper soft words in my ear.

"That's a good girl. So sweet and soft." She would say, as she placed feathered kiss on my forehead.

I may have been but a babe, however these memories were what drove my dreams and fostered a longing for love that was rarely found within the dark walls of my home.

From the time I was born until the age of 7, Esme was my nanny. She taught me many things under the ever-watchful eye of Trainer. He was never far away; something I learned the hard way after once asking Esme if we could go outside instead of clean the bedrooms one day.

Trainer was the complete opposite of Esme. He was dark and huge. His face was always covered with a thin mask that kept me focused on his eyes and mouth, which were the only things left uncovered.

Where as Esme taught me how to clean, cook, garden, sew, and tend to the younglings, he enforced the rules and expectations He was here to govern my life as a slave of my Master. He dealt out my punishments with a swift ease. She was the light of my dreams, and he was the nightmare.

As I was a slave, I was given a simple name, one easily spoken and just as easy to forget. My name was slave B, because I was the 2nd girl brought to the castle that year. The simplicity of my name was meant to keep me in my place. I was merely chattel for my Lord. However, I always treasured this one gift because it was the one thing that was truly mine. It couldn't be taken away, it couldn't be used against me later, it was mine and I loved it.

There were many other girls at the castle. Most were much older than me, and were made to dress in long dresses that covered their bodies from head to toe. I was taught that only the girl's Master would see her uncovered skin after the age of 10. These older girls all had their own Trainer, but none had an Esme looking out for them. It became clear to me that my Esme would not be apart of my life much longer, and I feared the day I would have to let her go.

Sadly the day came all to soon. It was the worst day of my young life, but it was the day I found hope as well.

We were working in the garden, which had always been my favorite chore. When Trainer was giving out particularly cruel punishments, he would take away my time in the garden. He knew that this was worse for me than any strike he could give me. I relished in the sun and the clean air of the outdoors. I loved the feel of the dirt in my fingers as I pulled weeds and planted new flowers. I especially cherished the feel of my skin after we had been in the garden for a few hours. My cheeks would turn pink, and it always made me feel like I brought a part of the sun back with me into the dark of the castle walls.

The first time Trainer had brought me out to the gardens he had fastened a little bell to my belt. He said this would help him to keep track of me. Anytime I moved the bell would ring sending a sweet yet noticeable tingle into the air. I cherished it. It became so apart of our outside time, that as soon as I heard him bring it to my sleeping chamber, my spirits would soar.

On this day, we were planting daisies near the far left castle wall. This was one of my favorite places because it was far enough away to pretend that Esme, Trainer, and I were in a secret forest. The castle was almost completely hidden from view by the towering trees that surrounded this secluded spot. I would get lost in my thoughts as my small hands worked the ground.

Suddenly, I became aware that we had been out far longer than normal. I sat back on my feet and placed my dirty hands on my thighs looking around for Esme. For the first time in my life, I realized I was alone. Trainer was not even hovering in the shadows. My first reaction was to panic. A seven year old's fears gripping my mind. I imagined monsters and villains lurking in the woods around me, but I dared not raise my voice. Instead, I sat like a statue with nothing but my tears dripping down my cheeks.

What I had taken as a wonderfully magical spot became a terrifying cage of tall trees and dark shadows. I wanted to go home; I hated being alone. After several minutes of desperately scanning the area for any signs of help, I decided to close my eyes to the terrors my mind was creating around me. The loss of my sight only reinforced my sense of sound. I heard the birds playing, the squirrels chatting, and the wind gently blowing through the tall trees. However, the more I listened, I heard something very different. It scared me at first, until I realized it was a woman's laughter.

My eyes shot open as I looked around for the source of the sound. It wasn't something I heard often, and my curiosity helped me rise to my feet. The laughter was muted, but I could tell that it was coming from behind me. Conquering my fears, I slowly made my way toward the voices. I held my bell in my hand hoping to mute the sound. The closer I got, the more voices I heard. It was clearly a man and a woman frolicking in a hidden spot deep in the forest.

A small smile played on my lips as I found the source of the noise. Hiding myself well behind a large bush, I looked on as Esme and Trainer talked and laughed with one another. I had never seen him look so happy, and Esme had never looked so at ease. My heart warmed as he pulled her into his arms and placed soft kisses along her neck. I watched as her body first tensed then relaxed in his arms, and I heard her give a very satisfied sigh.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She whispered. "We are going to get caught, and then what will become of me."

"Shhh. Just be here with me, here in this moment. Just now, let me love you the way we were meant to love." Trainer replied as he tore the mask from his face.

I gasped in shock as I took in his face for the first time. He was beautiful. His strong features angled his face into the perfection of one of the statues of the Gods. His hair was not dark as I had suspected, but blond. His eyes were a piecing blue as he stared lovingly into Esme's eyes.

"I am going to ask the Lord for your hand. I will have you as my own." He said in a tone both harsh and forceful. "You were meant for me, and I will deny my love no longer."

Esme melted into his arms, powerless against his words. "Is what you speak of even possible? Is the future you speak of even true?"

He pulled her away from him suddenly and forced her eyes to his with a touch of her chin. "I will make it so. It is time for you to stop caring for the younglings of others, and have a few of your own. We will abide by the laws of our Lord, giving our first-born daughter to do as he sees fit, but the rest of the children that come from our union will be loved and cherished, as only we know how. I love you, Esme, and the child that grows in your belly will be loved as well."

I watched in awe as Trainer dropped to his knees and pulled her stomach close to his face. "You are not but a nanny, promised to no man, but I will make a promise to you. I will love you forever, keep you for myself, and give you the discipline you need, if you will only love me in return. If you will honor and respect me as the Master of your body and soul. Tell me now. Do you want me also? Will you be my mate, my love, and my wife? Will you be the mother to our children and love them as you have loved so many?"

There were tears in Esme's eyes as she nodded her head yes.

"No my sweet. You must tell me. Not as your Master, but as your heart. Will you marry me?" Trainer spoke these words in a demanding yet gentle way, and it caused my heart to flutter.

"Yes, Carlisle. I will be your wife, mother of your children, and the woman you need me to be. I love you." Esme whispered with tears running down her face.

Just then, I felt a sting on the back of my head, and as I turned around I missed his reaction to her words.

I rubbed the spot on my head that hurt, and looked around for what could have hit me. I heard the whistle of the next rock before it hit me square on the cheek.

It stung so that I fell over on my rump, causing my bell to ring. I struggled to keep my cries silently for fear that I would be caught in the woods where I didn't belong. I didn't want Trainer and Esme to know I had witnessed their moment.

"You move again, and I will get a bigger rock," I heard from behind a tree in the distance. It was a voice I that was unfamiliar to me. It didn't sound like a man, but too deep to be another girl.

"Who's there?" I beckoned.

At that moment a young boy stepped into the light. He looked like a smaller version of Trainer, but he wasn't wearing clothes like I had seen before. He looked regal and proud, and I was immediately afraid again.

My training kicked in as my mind went into action. I fell prone at his feet, and waited for his next words. I had spoken to a man, and I was sure to be punished.

"What are you doing?" Why are you laying on the ground?" He asked with the sound of aggravation in his voice.

I dared not move knowing even at a young age that this was probably a test. I had already spoken out of turn, there was no way I would move from this spot until he told me I could move.

"Have the smarts left your head? Get up off the ground. I am talking to you. Don't you have any manners?"

Hearing his command, I moved quickly to my feet, but I did my best to hide my eyes from his piercing gaze.

"I asked you a question, or are you too dumb to talk?" He mocked.

Anger blazed within me at his cruel words. I had been punished, and scolded many times, but his statements seemed too hurtful and mean. I wanted to lash out, but I stood my ground.

"I am not dumb, sir."

"They why haven't you tried to answer me. Am I speaking to fast for your ears?" He paused and then continued in a slow and low tone. "Can..you...hear..me.. now?"

My hate-filled eyes darted up to meet his. "I understand you just fine, sir. I was just taught to hold my tongue until a man's command. Seeing now that you are NO man, I will be on my way."

"Oh don't think you will be getting away from me that easily." He boasted with a laugh and grabbed my arms as I was turning to leave and once again the bell I had so loved, rang out loud for all to here. I suddenly wasn't so happy to have it tied to my waist anymore. "You have a fire in you Little Bell. I like that."

I struggled in his arms unsure what he wanted from me. "Let go of me. My Master will have your head if you hurt me."

"Is that so?" He asked. "So tell me who is this Master you speak of. Why has he left you here in the woods all along watching a lovers tryst from the shadows?"

My face blushed with the realization that I had been caught in my spying. I was sure to get in trouble now. "I am so sorry, sir. I didn't mean to spy, but Esme and Trainer left me alone. I was scared and I heard voices…"

He interrupted my confession, "I am a man you know. I can hit a bird off a branch from at least twenty yards away. Want to see?"

His sudden change of topic confused me. Was he not going to punish me for my sins? The confusion must have registered on my face.

"Seriously, I can do it. Watch this." He stepped back and took aim at a blue bird sitting on a branch only a few feet away. As his arm drew back the elastic of the slingshot, I realized what he was about to do.

"No wait! Don't kill it" I rushed. My outburst caused him to jump slightly, and miss the bird completely. I watched as it flew safely away.

"Darn you girl. Why did you do that? I told you I could do it."

I bowed my head at his anger. "And I knew that you could, that's why I didn't want you to hurt him." Rubbing my cheek I continued, "I know all to well that your aim is rather good."

"Yeah, well. Don't you forget about it either. I am always lurking in the woods fighting off the evil monsters that threaten to eat us all." He proclaimed with a puff of his chest.

"Monsters? That wasn't a monster. That was a bird. Unless you plan on becoming a seed, I don't see how he could hurt you." I giggled.

"What's your name?" He asked successfully changing the topic again.

"They call me B." I replied. "I am slave B."

"B? As in A,B,C,D?" He laughed. "What a stupid name?"

I wilted at his cruel words. "It's the only thing I have."

"Well, I am NOT going to call you B. If you are going to help me fight the monsters, you will have to have a better name." He scratched his head, and I noticed his eyes drawn to my bell once again.

"You will be my Little Bella from now on." He held his hand out to me, "My name is Edward, and I am the protector of this forest. Join me Little Bella in my quest to kill a monster."

So it begins. We now have met Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella (or slave B) Love how he gave her the name. TOO CUTE.

Hold on.. it is going to a rough ride for a while. But heck.. what's a good love story without A WHOLE LOT of DRAMA and ANGST.

You better tell me if you like it. If not, I will just keep my crazy thoughts to myself, and what good would that do for the world.

So...save the planet... review.

See you SOON!


	3. Chapter 3 - Edward the Great

Chapter 3 - Edward the Great

**Author's Notes:**

How is this for fun? Three days - three chapters. Not bad if I do say so myself. So, having read the reviews, I think we all agree that these two kids are just to cute... well... I would add in there... FOR NOW... cause as you know life does change people.

In order for you to better understand our dear Edward, I thought you should see this chapter through his eyes as well. Little boys can be such ego maniacs...(do they ever grow out of that.. humm)

He is a young boy (12) and has lived all his life as the pampered Prince to an Tyrant of a King. This is all he knows, so cut him a little slack. Hopefully, he will see the err of his ways. Lol

Anyway, this will most likely the only time that I "revisit" a chapter like this, but I thought the different perspective was important for our character development.

Have a look at the end of the chapter for a little challenge if you chose to except it.

**Chapter 3 – Edward the Great**

"Edward, sir. It's time to wake up. If ya sleep much longer, ye parents will have my head. Ya must be getting out of bed." I covered my head as Sue threw open the curtains of my windows to emphasize her point. Sue was my nanny, for lack of a better word. She was a small older woman, and at first glance you might think she could be easily pushed around. Unfortunately, I had been proven wrong more times that I could count.

She seemed to know my thoughts better than I did, and she could tell when I was scheming or lying. Being that I was the crowned Prince, there wasn't much she could do to me in the way of punishment, but she would give me extra schoolwork to keep me busy.

"Come on Sue, I promise to study twice as hard tomorrow. I'm tired, and I think I may be coming down with something." I pretended to cough a couple of times trying to seal the deal.

"Now, there's a bit of acting, I do believe. That's quiet enough of that. Theater practice isn't until Saturday. As much as I would like to let ya sleep till noon, ye father has requested ye presence in exactly 15 minutes." I sat up in bed with a grumble as she continued to clean up the mess I had made last night. "What do ya do in here after I leave ya fer the night. I swear it's like ya rode a tornado through this room!"

"I wish I could." I mumbled under my breath. I wanted an adventure. I wanted to chase after the pirates that had escaped! I dreamed of leading my army of thousands across the plains to fight for our honor. Instead, it would be another boring day of lessons and learning. Why did a Prince need to learn to read and write in so many languages? The only language that mattered was the words drawn with my sword.

"Let's have it young sir, I have ya bath water ready." She continued to press.

"I'm going. I'm going. Good gracious, but you are a bossy today." I grumbled as I slowly made my way to the bath.

"Heavens sakes!" She screeched as she took in my naked appearance. I laughed as she turned a dark shade of red and quickly turned away. "Why don't ya wear the night clothes I put out fer ya."

"And miss out on shocking you silly, I don't think so. Plus, I don't like anything constricting on my body while I sleep. It makes me think something is choking me."

That part was completely true. I had always feared being killed in my sleep, and truth be told, I slept with the door locked and a large carving knife lay under my mattress.

As I sat in my bath, I planned how I would escape my duties today. In truth, I could have just demanded that Sue let me play outside, but half of the fun was figuring out how to get past her ever-watchful eye.

"Five minutes, sir. Ya don't want ye father to do get angry with ya." She yelled from outside the door.

Actually, she would be one punished for my tardiness, as it always was to be. I had tested this theory once, and had to watch as Sue was beaten with a cane for every minute I was late. It was a lesson learned the hard way for both of us. As much as she annoyed me with her nagging, I certainly didn't want her to be stuck with the cane. Having to look at the scars on her back every time she removed her shawl, knowing I had been the one to put them there, was a pain I never wanted to relive.

"I'm out, give me one minute." I yelled as I quickly dried off and threw on my clothes.

Rushing down the hall, Sue continued to try and fix my clothes. She always wanted me to look my best, but especially in front of my father.

"Quit fussing, Sue." I mumbled as I pushed her hands away.

"Just please be on ye best behavior, sir."

We arrived just in time, and the doors to my father's study opened before I could knock. I heard Sue let out a sigh of relief, and I gave her a quick wink as I strode into the room.

"Didn't think you would make it." He glared. "I'm a busy man, Edward, I don't have time for your foolishness."

"Yes, sir." I sighed as I slumped into the chair across from his desk. My father was a hard man. He ran his kingdom with an iron hand and was feared by the other Lords and Knights in the surrounding areas. With good reason. In battle he showed no mercy, took no prisoners, and had a mountain of spoils to show for his efforts. There wasn't a man or woman in the Western Lands that didn't take pause at the mere mention of his name. There were rumors that he was called, "Aro the Arrogant" behind his back; however, they would only dare call him King Aro to his face.

He demanded respect and loyalty from all his staff, and wouldn't think twice about running you through with his sword if he suspected you to be unfaithful.

I, however, was less then impressed. He rarely spent time with me, and when he did it was only to bark orders about how disappointed he was in my maturity. Since my mother's death, he could barely look at me. I had the feeling more than once that he wished I wasn't even here.

"So, what brings me here today." I asked as I reached for a decorative slingshot lying on his desk. It really was a thing of beauty. Made of solid gold with a hand made of lamb's wool. It fit nicely in my hand, and I could almost imagine pulling back the rubber and unleashing a stone into the eye of a lurking monster.

Father grabbed the slingshot and placed it back on this desk with a huff, "I need you to focus. Can you do that for two minutes?"

I tried to not to role my eyes at his attempt at being boorish. "Yeah, I'm all ears."

"Against my better judgment, I am going to introduce you to my greatest gift to you. My hope is that with this knowledge, you will learn to become more responsible. It's time to move on from your childhood fantasies, and embrace your heritage."

I had no idea what he was mumbling about, and I took a brief look at the clock behind my father's head.

He immediately noticed my disinterest and reached across the desk with a speed like I had never seen and slapped me hard across the face. "Am I boring you? Do you take your responsibilities to my Kingdom so lightly?"

Tears filled my eyes as I rubbed my aching cheek. My father had never struck me before.

"Now, as I was saying, I am giving you a gift. One that was given to me by my father, and my father was given by his father. Do you know why I have decreed that all first born daughters of all the people of our kingdom be delivered to my castle on the night of their birth?"

I shook my head. I had heard that the girls were kept in one of the back sections of the castle, but I had never had any interest in finding out more about them.

He got up and walked around the desk and sat on the front edge in front of me. "There are many reasons. The first for my pleasure, the second is for the pleasure of my knights, and lastly to give my son a loyal plaything to help bring him into manhood. You see, as a prince finding a loyal and willing lover can be a cumbersome task. To ensure your pleasure, I will craft a woman to meet all of your needs. This will help to keep your mind focused, and your stick clean."

"You are giving me a woman?" I was shocked beyond belief. I didn't want a woman!

"Yes, in fact I am." He stood again and walked to his wet bar to get himself a drink of whiskey. It didn't escape my attention that it was far to early in the morning for alcohol, so I rest assured that this conversation was as hard for him as it was for me.

What I didn't expect was that when he returned he had two glasses instead of one. He handed me a glass of the brown liquid and motioned for me to drink up. I suddenly felt more like a man that I had ever before in my twelve years of life. With pride that my father was offering me such a manly gesture, I drank the liquid down in one gulp.

It tasted horrible and burned my throat all the way down to my stomach, and I immediately started to cough. Why did they drink this stuff?

"You see, some things that come to you require your patience." I watched through my coughing as he took a small sip and returned to his side of the desk. "Just because you have the ability doesn't mean that you should jump into the fire."

He was talking in weird riddles, and with my stomach churning I really wasn't in the mood to explore what they meant.

"You will meet your slave this evening. She will be your responsibility from this day forward. Although she has been taught the ways of a woman and the rules of a Master, she will be yours to mold as you see fit. I will not interfere except to say that she is to remain pure until she is 17. At which time, there will be a ceremony to ensure that you have kept to your end of this bargain. If she does not bleed, you and she will severely punished. Do you understand?"

I had been taught the basics of sex education, so I knew well enough what it would take to keep her pure. The fact that I had no interest in ever breaking that vow did not make it too hard to except. Why would you ever want to?

"I understand."

"She is but 7 years old now, so I don't expect you to wait till you are 22 to keep your vow. You may have others, but only if they don't interfere with your studies. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yep." I was readying myself to stand to leave when I heard my father clear his throat.

"It would do well for you to remember that I am still your sovereign, and even though you are my son, as disappointing as that may be, I expect you to address me as such." I could hear the disgust in his voice.

I stood up dramatically, put my hand to my chest, took a deep bow, and said, "Yes, my Lord. I understand all that you have spoken, and I swear my solemn vow that said slave will remain pure until I deem her ready for penetration."

With a wave of his hand, he dismissed me with his parting words, "Get out of my sight, how you repulse me so."

Quickly, I rushed to the door and out down the hall. Sue caught up with me faster than I had hoped.

"Are ya okay, sir? Was ye father angry with ya?" One look told me she was genuinely afraid for me, and the warmth of her love filled me.

"Oh yes, my dear Sue. Everything was fine. He just expressed how proud of me he was while offering me the keys to the kingdom. It was a fine moment held by father and son."

"Don't ya be sassy me, boy. I can still take ya o'er my knee if I wanted to." She and I both knew that was a lie. Not only would she be thrashed, but there is no way she could hold me down long enough to strike me. It was more of a running joke than a threat.

I stopped suddenly, and pulled my golden prize from my pocket. "Besides, I found this beautiful slingshot, and I need to put it to good use. I will be out in the woods. Be back soon." I slipped past her and out the door, but not before place a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Oh ya scoundrel ya." I heard her grumble.

I was finally in my element. No lessons to learn, no books to read, no slaves to be responsible for. The golden slingshot was going to prove to be a very valiant weapon against the monsters of the forest.

It took a while for me to master the art of the slingshot. It wasn't as easy as it looked, but soon I was hitting flies off flowers. I found myself near the left castle wall. This place was one of my favorites. It was just secluded enough that I could lose myself in my games.

Suddenly, I saw a figure moving through the trees, followed by a sweet ringing bell. My first thought was that my imaginary monsters had come to life, and wanted a quick revenge, but looking closer, I saw that it was just a little girl.

I watched her in silence, behind a large oak as she spied on an older man and woman having a tickle in the woods. Every time she moved, the bell would signal her movements. She was a slight little thing, but her face was quiet sweet. I saw her mouth move into a smile as she longingly gazed at the couple. I could almost see the romantic dreams filling her head.

She wanted that kind of love someday. For a moment, I envied her naivety. The Little Bella would probably find someone to love, but me, I had to care for a slave for the rest of my life. What kind of life is that?

Taking up my slingshot, I took aim for the back of her head. I truly intended on letting the rock graze over her head, but at the last second decided I wanted to see her pain.

The rock hit her dead on, and I know it had to hurt, but she made not a sound. That wasn't any fun. So, I did what any self respecting monster hunter would do, and loaded my shot again. This time I hit her square on the check.

She fell on her bottom, and I saw the makings of a red mark on her face, but still she didn't cry out. The only noise was the tingle of the bell on her waist. "You move again, and I will get a bigger rock." I warned.

I heard her cry out, so I stepped into the light. Immediately she fell to the ground. I thought for a moment that I had actually harmed her, but apparently she was just stupid.

She lay in the dirt until I told her to get up. She actually listened to me. Power like I had never felt surged through my veins. She still had not said a word, and I thought that maybe she was mute.

When I suggested as such, she finally replied. "I am not dumb, sir."

I felt the need to egg her on, so I continued to taunt her. Speaking in a very low voice I slowing said, "Can.. you.. hear.. me.. now?"

This got jus the reaction I was hoping for. I saw the hate fill her eyes, and she spewed off something about me not being a man. Having already had my fill of my inferiorities for the day, I let her know that I most certainly was a man, and I would prove it to her.

I had every intention of making my first kill when her voice scared me at the last second and I missed by a mile.

"Darn you girl. Why did you do that? I told you I could do it?" I yelled.

I was shocked that she retreated so quickly, but my Little Bella didn't let me gloat for long. She clearly made a joke about my hunting skills, and I felt like the wind had been taken from my sails.

Changing the subject, I asked her what her name was.

"B?" As in A,B,C,B?" I laughed. "What a stupid name?"

As she crumbled before me, I felt my pride soar. I had to have her.

I decided that a change of name was in order because if she was going to help me fight monsters in this forest, I couldn't very well keep calling for 'B'. I would sound like a fool. I had been calling her Little Bella in my mind because of the small bell she wore, this was as good as anything.

"You will be my Little Bella from now on." I stretched my hand out to her like I had seen my father do countless times before. "My name is Edward, and I am the protector of this forest. Join me Little Bella in my quest to kill a monster."

Her face lit up in a smile for an instance, but then fell so quickly I wondered if it had been there at all.

"I have to get back to work. If they see that I am missing, I won't see the light of day for ages."

"Who are you talking about? That couple you were spying on? I am sure they have better things to do right now, then look after a wee girl."

I tried to pull her along with me, but she remained steadfast. She was stronger than she looked. "No, they will return soon. They never leave me alone, and they have been gone quite a time now."

Just as I was going to argue with her again, she pulled her arm away with a jerk, accidentally hitting me in the face on the same spot my father had reddened not a few hours before.

"B!" I heard from in front of us. The man I had seen in the woods was stalking toward my Little Bella with anger on her face. "What have you done?"

She crumbled to the ground again and pressed her face to the dirt, but she spoke not a word in her defense.

"I am sorry my Lord. I saw her strike you. Trust that she will be severely punished." He pulled the shaking girl to her feet and continued his threats; "She'll be lucky if she doesn't lose a hand over an offense like this."

Standing in shock, I said nothing about his accusations. I was too afraid to tell him that the bruise on my face had nothing to do with the light tap her hand gave me. Turns out the only monster in the forest today was me.

**End Notes:**

SOOO. Hum... yeah.

Poor girl.

How about this? If you are digging this story, I challenge you to send this story's link to all your friends I can promise you this will be a HELL of a ride. So I am sending out reinforcements.

Have your friends leave a review and mention your name, and I will do something fun for you in a couple of chapters. The most review mentions = the winner of the challenge.

You wouldn't believe how much better it makes writing the new chapter when I get feedback on the ones that are here.

Thanks to all of you... let's get this crusade started. Love y'all


	4. Chapter 4 - Childhood Lost

Chapter 4 - Childhood Lost

**Author's Notes:**

**Hold onto your big girl (or boy) panties, I warned you this was going to be harsh at the beginning. This chapter is only a tip of that iceberg...but stay with me. These two will need your support before this ride is all over.**

**ENJOY!**

Trainer had never been so angry as we quickly made our way back into the castle. I tried to keep up the best that I could, but my legs were just not as long as his so I stumbled more than once. Each time I would get a new scrap or cut on my knees, but still he didn't slow down. His only acknowledgment of my faltering was a stiff jerk of my arm to try and right me again. His fingers leaving deep marks in my skin.

I was truly terrified. He had said that I would lose my hand, and I was absolutely powerless to stop such an action. There was nowhere for me to run, no place I could hide that would provide me with any type of solace. Esme was not even following us even though I knew she could do nothing to stop my punishment.

Edward was following. Even if it was at a much slower pace, I would see him from time to time as I turned my head back towards the woods. When Trainer had found me, Edward looked as frightened as I felt. He had not made any move to offer a defense in my direction. I knew he had the mark on his face before my hand grazed the spot, but that seemed not to matter. I had inadvertently hit a man, and there was no one to keep me from my chastisement.

Much to my surprise we didn't take our customary route through the slave doors at the rear of the house. Trainer moved us directly up the front stairs of the castle. It felt so foreign to me to enter the Master's domain in this fashion. The large wooden doors creaked open slowly after Trainers loud pounding. I felt so small, my stomach was churning as the doorway engulfed us, almost like a beast was swallowing me whole.

I knew my feet were dirty from working in the garden, and I did my best to shake off the dirt before I soiled the sacred ground below me.

Trainer announced to another man in black, "I need to see his Lordship. We have a discipline issue that needs immediate attention."

We had stopped moving, and I started to lower myself to the ground. I was around unfamiliar males, and I knew that standing in their presence was not a luxury for a slave.

I sat on my feet, bowed my head, and tried to calm my breathing. It had been quite a long hike back to the castle, and my lungs were bursting for air.

Trainer's hand fell upon the back of my head causing me to jerk. Immediately his fingers grabbed a handful of hair and forced my head back so I had no choice then to look into his fierce angry eyes.

"If your actions today keep me from my love, I will kill you myself. Is that clear with you?" He whispered angrily into my ear.

I nodded quickly as best as I could with his tight grip on my hair. Visions of Trainer and Esme flashed in my mind, and I felt guilty that I might have spoiled their chance. Tears came to my eyes as I thought that he and Esme may never get the opportunity to grow old together and raise the baby she was carrying. I wanted to tell him how sorry I was, but he had not giving me the opportunity to speak, and I would not dare get myself in deeper trouble.

"What's the meaning of this, Charlise?" Asked a huge dangerous looking man coming down from the stairs. "Why have I been summoned here to do your job?"

Trainer immediately let go of my hair, and gracefully bowed at the waist to honor this man. I knew then that this must be our King, and my fear tripled in my chest.

"I'm sorry your highness, but it appears that this slave has caused your son harm. In matters such as this, it is customary that you are made aware of the offense."

The King continued down the stairs until he reached where we were waiting. "Customary indeed. What is your name child?"

My heart stopped in my chest as I realized he was speaking to me. I was too frightened to utter a single word.

Trainer was not impressed with my display, and slapped my face while yelling, "Your King has asked you a question. Do not compound your sentence by refusing to answer."

I weakly answered, "I'm sorry, sir. I meant no disrespect. I am slave B sir. Please forgive me."

"Forgiveness is not something that comes easily for me but I am a man that believes in justice. Tell me girl, how did such a little thing like you come to cause harm to my son." I noticed that his eyes darted to the back of the room, and with a slight tilt of my head I saw Edward standing against a far wall.

His son? Edward was his son? The situation just went from bad to about as horrible as I could imagine.

I struggled again to find my tongue. "I was in the garden planting Daisy's, when I heard a noise behind me." Trainer stiffened beside me as he realized he was most likely the cause of this noise. I had no intention of betraying their lovers tryst. I looked down at the floor concentrating on the cold tiles I was kneeling on.

"When I went to find the origins of the sound, I found your son. He wanted me to help him on his quest, but I knew I needed to get back to my work. When I wouldn't leave with him, he grabbed my arms and I struggled to get away. It was then that I struck his cheek with the back of my hand." Tears were running down my face as the words left my mouth, digging me into an even deep hole.

"I see." The King said. "Come here son, let me see where the strike of this child caused such concern." His voice sounded more sarcastic than concerned, and I was confused about what was happening.

Edward silently moved from his spot on the wall. I heard his footsteps stop beside me, but I was so frightened to look up from the spot I had my eyes trained on.

The King grabbed his son's face and tilted head from side to side. "And did you not voice your opinions about this atrocity?" He pushed his son's head back aggressively. "You let this tiny bit of a woman take the blame for something you brought on yourself? I can already see what kind of man I am raising."

I wasn't sure what was happening, but I felt like I needed to defend Edward against his father's cruel words.

"Please, sir. It was my fault. I should not have struggled against your son's wishes. If I had not denied his request, we would not be here now." I begged.

The King's disapproving look did not soften at my words. In fact, they seemed to solidify some decision in his mind.

"Is that so? Well, then let me be the first to introduce you to your property my son. As her new Master, you will decide her punishment." I noticed a slight grin lift the right corner of his mouth.

Edward was my new Master? What would happen to Trainer? The gravity of the situation settled into my chest, and I fell to Edward's feet to express my loyalty to his new sovereign over my body.

As I was taught, my head was mere inches from his feet as I awaited his instructions. I saw his feet shift backwards as he moved out of my view.

"I'm not ready for this father. I don't know how to discipline a slave." I could hear the distress in his voice, but I didn't move.

"Then it is the perfect time for you to grow up. I have coddled you long enough." The King said in disgust. "Take the cane and don't disappoint me further."

Trainer pulled me from my prone position, and settled me next to a table that was just about my height. He pushed my body down on the table, and held my arms in front of me.

"Get to it, son. I don't have all day."

My dress was pulled up, exposing my underwear. I closed my eyes at the humiliation. To be in this position in front of the King!

"Make it good, or I will take over and give her double. You remember the last time someone suffered for your mistake? I don't think this young one would far as well as the last."

Edward moved in behind me, and before I had time to take my first breath, I felt the sting of the cane on my rear.

"You will have to do better than that. I knew you were a weakling. How will you ever rule a Kingdom if you can't even express your dominance over a little girl?"

The King continued ranting at his son as the cane struck me over and over again. I couldn't make out the words. The pain was burning, stinging. I thought I must have been on fire. I was getting hotter and hotter. My head was spinning, and I couldn't breathe. Where was Esme?

**End Notes:**

**I know.. I know…. But if Edward didn't do it than Aro would have… and YIKES.**

**Stay with me.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews. You just don't understand how much it helps this process by reading them. It makes me want to write faster cause I know you like it. So, thank you very much.**


	5. Chapter 5 - Sorrows of Edward

**Chapter 5 – Sorrows of Edward**

**Author's Notes:**

**I promise the story will move on soon, but this is a very important time in both of their lives. It think it is very crucial to show how this effected them both. Chapter 6 is also finished, and then chapter 7 we move forward. Bare with me. There are lots of important things in these next two chapters that define our characters.**

**I am so happy you are enjoying this story. You guys make writing so much fun.**

**Chapter 5:**

I was numb to the scene before me. It was as if I was an outsider looking in from a different perspective. It couldn't have been my hand clutching the cane striking the screaming girl over and over on her thinly clad bottom. My father continued to yell out his orders, but my mind had shut him out.

The horror of my actions came to me like a bolt of lightening hitting me on the back of the head. The cane I was yielding held high in the air ready to inflict more punishment. I suddenly felt sick. I could see the red stripes on her pale skin under her thread bare clothing, what had I done?

I threw down the stick that seemed to be burning in my hand, and ran out of the castle doors. I could hear my father's screams behind me, "Come back here you little failure. Come finish what you started."

As far as my mind was concerned, I was more than finished. I never cared if I saw the girl again. I didn't want to see the girl again. My stomach heaved, and I lost its contents behind a bush. Never in my life had I felt like such an utter waste of space. I would never live up to my father's expectations. There was no way I could be the man he wanted me to be. I was lost and scared, and I wanted Sue.

Just the thought of her warm arms gave me hope. She would know what to do, she would help. I imagined how she would lecture me on becoming the man she would be proud of like she had many times before. I tried to dry my angry tears on the back of my hand, and set off to find the one person that would help me.

It wasn't lost on me that I had never had to search for Sue before because she had always just been there. She was my ever-present shadow. I never had to want for anything because she was always just there to get me what I desired. Most of the time she knew what I wanted before I even asked.

I raced to my room. Surely she was there preparing my lessons for the next day or cleaning up my restroom from my bath this morning. I slammed my bedroom door opened in distress.

"Sue! Sue! Where are you?" I was shocked at my room. It was exactly how I had left it when I went to my father's room this morning. In the restroom, I saw my towel lying on the floor where I had thrown it. My lessons were nowhere to be found. My bed was still unmade. Panic surged threw me, "Sue! Please! Where are you? Are you mad at me for what happened? Please come out."

Had she seen what I had done? Could she not bare to be near me right now? What if she never wanted to see me again? What if she didn't love me anymore?

Falling to the floor in tears, I continued to beg for her forgiveness. I couldn't lose her. She was the only thing I had.

"Get off the floor you fool!" My father's voice boomed behind me. "What are you crying about? Men don't cry!" he roared.

"I can't find Sue. My room is a mess. I can't start my lessons, and I am hungry for lunch." My ramblings made no since even to my ears. I was an inconsolable mess of tears on the floor.

"For the love of God. She's gone. I have done away with her. You don't need her wiping your ass for you for the rest of your life. It's time that you grow up." As I looked up in horror at his words, I noticed that Carlisle was bringing in the girl I had just beaten. She was limp in his arms.

"Place her in the corner and have a mat brought up for her later." Father said quickly never taking his eyes from me.

I couldn't process what was happening. "Sue is gone?" I asked in a weak voice. Had he killed her? Anger and hatred coursed through my veins all directed squarely on the monster before me. Suddenly, I was on my feet and hurling myself at my father's body. "You killed her! You bastard! How could you?" I screamed.

Not knowing what damage I could possibly inflict I tried as hard as I could. My fists flew. If he was affected by my display, he didn't show it. It was as if I was a fly running into a bolder.

I continued my onslaught until one of his large hands came up and pushed me to the floor. "Well, at least you have a bit of courage. Maybe all hope is not lost." He straightened his shirt and continued, "Now, let me go through what is expected of you now."

I couldn't concentrate on his words. I heard bits and pieces about how I needed to show my new slave how to perform the tasks that Sue had done for me. I heard something about how I was to mold her into anything I wanted her to be. I had free reign over her body and mind. However, he made it clear again she was not to be touched until seventeen. He rambled on and on until I began to think he would never leave.

His last words as he turned toward the door were, "Trainer Carlisle will be with you for the next two months to ensure that you get settled into your new life. He will be reporting on your progress, so don't disappoint me."

Before the door could close, Carlisle slipped in with a mat for the sleeping girl. I watched with tears still dripping down my face as he gently placed her on the soft cushion. He then turned his attention toward me.

"Young Prince, sir. It will be my honor to help you adapt to this new situation. She is a good girl and has given Esme and I very little problems. She seems eager to please, and responds well when disciplined."

It sounded more like he was talking about a dog than a girl. I wanted no part of this. How could I take care of a person? How could I discipline her? The mere thought of doing so made my stomach turn again.

I stayed on my spot on the floor content on never moving again. "I have lost everything and it's all because of her." When I looked at the small bundle sleeping on the mat, I felt nothing but anger and disgust. If she weren't here, Sue would still be in my life.

Carlisle wasn't finished offering his advice apparently, and continued to move toward me. He held out his hand to help me off the floor. I took it, but I would have been fine sitting there for the next thousand years.

He moved me toward my bed and I sat on the edge. "Don't ever forget that she is the innocent in all of this mess. She didn't ask for this life, but she embraces graceful because it is all she has ever known. Trust me when I say that she will be your greatest treasure, or your worst nightmare. It is for you to decide. She will fit the mold that you make for her."

"But…" I hesitated. "If it were not for her, Sue would still be with me. I didn't choose this life either! How can I care for something that replaced the only good thing in my life?"

Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder and sat on the bed with me. "Fear not, my young sir. Your Sue is alive and well. I watched as she was placed in a carriage bound for Sir Black's castle. His wife is with child, and they were in need of a good nanny. Your father is not the monster he appears." He joined me in looking at slave B in the corner. I couldn't even bring myself to think of the name I had just given her.

"Perhaps your father just wants to help you find yourself. Maybe he is giving you this gift to teach you responsibility for not only someone else, but yourself as well."

"But he knew she didn't cause the bruise on my face. He knew because he is the demon that put it there." I yelled back at him.

"Ah.. I suspected something was up when he looked at your face." Carlisle turned somber again. "Yet, you did nothing as he had you punish her. You made no move to stand up for what was right. Don't you see? Her punishment was meant more for you than for her. Had he been truly upset with her, he would have done the deed himself."

He stood to leave but turned to face me again. "She on the other hand saved us both today. Perhaps you could learn a bit about honor and loyalty from her as well."

When he left us, I couldn't stop staring at her small form huddled on the mat in the corner of my room. She looked little and frail, in fact, I had a hard time seeing if she was breathing at all. I didn't want her to die in the corner of my room.

I got up slowly and made my way over to her grabbing a small stick I used to hit balls in the yard. Rationally, I knew there was no way she could hurt me. Not only was she small and weak, but also she was unconscious and probably dead. There was no way I could have lived through a caning. Standing a good foot or two away. I poked her with the stick to see if I could get a reaction.

Nothing happened at first. So, I poked her again. She was quite soft, and even though I could clearly see her breathing now, I continued to poke her out of curiosity. When she finally began to stir, I dropped the stick and scurried back to my bed.

She slowly woke up. I could tell she was sore as she stretched. I heard a small groan as she reach back to rub her backside. Finally she started to take in her surroundings. I thought I heard her whisper, "Where am I?", but I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say to her.

When she finally looked up to see me staring at her, I could almost see her thoughts catch up with her. She scrambled to her knees and took a submissive posture as she waited for my instructions.

Well, that settled it. She was fine then. Good. She could wait in that spot all day. This was my father's idea, and I would rather rot in hell than play one of his games. Sue was gone and as far as I was concerned little slave B could never take her place.

Instead of acknowledging her in the slightest, I kicked off my shoes, pulled back the covers of my bed and crawled in. It may have only been early, but I had had my fill of this day.

**End Notes:**

**I had a reviewer point out that it would be better to start Edward out with a puppy first instead of a little girl. I thought that was very insightful... so the part about Edward thinking it sounds like Trainer is talking about a dog is for YOU. You inspired me.**

**Edward's world has been rocked. Give him a little time to adjust.**

**I won't be posting tomorrow, so I will see you all on Monday! Have a great rest of the weekend.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Ultimate Power

**Chapter 6 – Ultimate Power**

**Author's Notes:**

**Thank you all so much for your love of this story. I am really having a blast bringing it to you.**

**I think is is funny that so many of you HATE Edward. I think he is kind of cute in a sad sort of way. I mean come on.. no mom... bastard for a father...always alone...I have seen serial killers with better childhoods. I think our boy is doing just fine. He does have a lot of growing up to do. Let's just see if B can help him.**

Sitting on the mat, I took the time to look around the room, I was very confused and my body was so sore as I moved. Edward had woken me up, but apparently he really didn't want me for anything because as soon as I was up, he went to sleep. Maybe he just wanted someone to watch him sleep?

I took a deep breath and took in my new surroundings. The room was huge. There was an entire wall of books on one side. I had never been aloud to read, but I had seen Trainer do it a couple of times when he thought I wasn't looking.

On the wall connected to the books held four huge windows. Each had beautiful gold and brown drapes pulled back to allow in the sun. There was a large desk sitting in between the windows. It was clean, but I could imagine Edward sitting there working.

Following the room around, I came to his tremendous bed. It seemed to swallow him whole. If I hadn't seen him get under the covers, I would never believe something was sleeping in there. My mat was placed in the corner. I could see everything from here, but more importantly anyone looking into the room from the door could immediately see me as well.

There was a restroom next to me, but I couldn't see inside well enough to take in much. Next to the restroom were two closed doors. I assumed one would be a closet, but I didn't have much knowledge of room such as this. The whole thing was the biggest room than I had ever been in before. It was too quiet.

I glanced back at the bed, hoping that he would wake up long enough to at least tell me what he wanted me to do. I felt lost. With Esme and Trainer, I always had something to do, and I enjoyed staying busy. Sitting still didn't suit me.

I shifted slightly on my mat, the burn from moving my bottom slightly made me stop trying to get more comfortable. I began to wonder what happened to Esme. I hope that the King didn't learn about the two of them leaving me alone in the woods. I will try and search for her when I can and hope she is all right.

I sighed at the thought of trying to get away unnoticed, would it be possible? I heard rustling on the bed. I froze as Edward sat up in a huff.

"Would you stop making noise? How am I suppose to sleep with you in my room if you can't be still and silent?" He made a growling sound and fell back under the covers.

"Lay down. Don't move, and be quiet. Try not to breath too loud, it's bothering me." He barked from under the covers.

I fell quickly to my side and tried to stay as still as possible. I took shallow breaths to keep the noise to a minimum. We stayed this way for quite some time. Me trying not to move, and him flopping around angrily on his bed.

"Now your too quiet." He sat up throwing his covers to the floor. "This just isn't going to work. I am never going to sleep again."

I wanted to tell him that perhaps the fact that it was the middle of the day and all the windows were opened might have something to do with his lack of sleep, but I stayed on my mat. Too frightened to move.

"Clean my room or something! Don't just lay there like you don't have things to do!" He snapped at me.

Quickly I stood and started to pick up the few things that were on his floor. I could feel my clothes rub against my sore bottom with every move reminding me of the horrible day I had had. Was this what I was to do now?

There were a few pieces of paper that I neatly stacked on his desk, but when I got to his shoes I wasn't sure what to do with them. He hadn't showed me where his clothes went, and I knew better than to go looking into room without permission.

I looked at him as he followed my every movement with angry eyes. Standing in front of him holding his shoes, I begged him with my eyes to help me. He just shrugged his shoulders and motioned for me to keep moving. I decided I could just hold onto the shoes while I continued to clean. I made my way into the restroom and picked up the towel that lay on the floor.

Clutching the shoes tightly to my chest with one hand, I cleaned off the sink and the mirror with the other. At some point he had gotten off the bed, and was peaking in behind me from the door. I kept to my task trying to please him in some way.

"Do you have a fondness for my shoes?" He bellowed causing me to jump.

I turned toward him with the shoes in one hand, and the now dirty towel in the other. "No, sir. I don't know where to put your shoes." I hung my head in shame knowing I was failing already.

"So, you were going to carry them around for the rest of your life? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"You had not given me permission to speak, sir."

He groaned again and pulled his hands through his hair. "You're killing me here." Then more quietly to himself he mumbled, "I don't know what I am doing."

"Sorry, sir." I added quietly.

"For God sakes, stop it." He beckoned me out of the restroom with a jerky wave of his hand. He was clearly getting increasingly frustrated with me, and I had no idea how to make him happy.

With a shaky breath, I moved to the door. He pointed around the room, "Closet's there. My books go there, in alphabetical order by author. My desk is there. Bed's there. This is the bathroom, and my dirty clothes go in that cabinet behind you. Each day, you will clean it out and wash my clothes downstairs somewhere. You bring them back up, and put them in the closet." he said whilst waving his hands around.

My emotions got the better of me at this point, and I started to cry. There were so many things to learn. I was completely overwhelmed.

He noticed my tears, and softened a little. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry, Sir. I want to do my best, this is all just so new for me. I don't want to make a mistake and make you unhappy Sir."

Shaking his head he moved in front of me and grabbed the shoes I was still clinging to as if my life depended on them. "Here, let me show you."

He gently took my hand and led me to one of the closed doors. "Right here, this is the closet. My shoes go here." He carefully placed his shoes in an opened spot among many others. "Sue…" he paused shortly as if catching his breath. "Sue always cleaned my shoes before she put them away. She also hung my clothes in color order. She would always set out my clothes for me, but I didn't always wear what she chose." I saw I small smile grace his lip.

"Was Sue your mother?" I asked innocently enough.

Sudden rage took over his emotions, and he pulled me up close to his face. "Don't you ever speak of her. She meant more to me that you EVER will!"

I was shocked to my core, but I struggled to reply, "I'm sorry, sir. I am sorry! I just want to do right by you." I was crying again, but my tears only angered him this time.

"Quit crying. You are getting on my last nerve." He left me standing in the closet. I dried my tears and looked at the vastness of this space. He had more clothes than I had ever seen. There were dozens of shoes, and a shelf just to hold his socks. Everything was neat and clean. I glimpsed at the shoes I had been holding and reached in to grab them. He had made a point of telling me that Sue had cleaned them before putting them away, I must do what he asks.

I was still holding the towel so I sat in the closet and cleaned the dirt off the shoes. I realized that these shoes held the dirt of the place that this all began. Maybe if I hadn't been so curious, I would still be with Esme. I missed Esme. I wanted to go back to her where I knew what the routine was. This was a very strange place, and it was clear I wasn't going to get a lot of answers anytime soon. Edward was so confusing.

"You ever coming out?" he huffed, "Or do I have to tell you everything? I refuse to tell you when to use the restroom. If you need to go, just go. I don't want to know about it." He yelled.

Gathering up my towel, I placed the shoes back carefully where I had found them. The closet looked right again. "I'm coming, sir."

"Go make me some lunch. I'm starving. I missed lunch today."

"Yes, sir. Is there anything that you would like?" I didn't know what types of meals he wanted yet, and I didn't want to risk making him angry again. He was talking to me fairly normally for him and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Just a sandwich. You can make a sandwich, can't you?" He taunted.

"Oh yes, sir. I can make a very good sandwich. Trainer seemed to appreciate them." I boasted. I was suddenly excited about being given the opportunity to do something right for a change, but my mood darkened for a moment, "I'm sorry, sir. Where can I find the kitchen?"

"Oh fine. Let's go. But you better remember where it is, don't think I am wasting my time with this again."

"No.. no, sir. I will learn." I tried to assure us both.

We made our way down to the main rooms easily enough, but then he took me through a maze of rooms. It seemed like we twisted and turned more times that I could count. I was never going to remember how I got here. I think we passed the same picture three times. I was completely lost when he finally announced, "Here's the kitchen."

I noticed a sly smile on his face, but ignored it and went straight to work.

Luckily the stove was already lit and the fire was burning soundly. That made my job much quicker. I toasted the bread, cut some fresh meet, added some greens, and handed him a beautiful sandwich as quick as I could muster.

He eyed the sandwich like it was poison. "Sue never toasted my bread." He mumbled.

It wasn't really a question, so I stayed quiet. I should have asked him how he liked his bread. I was going to get punished again, I knew it. I was never going to get anything right.

His first bite was hesitant, but his second bite came quickly. Before I could take a breath, he had the whole sandwich devoured. "It was alright. I think I might need another one just to make sure."

I smiled at his slyness. I knew he would like it. Actually I didn't for a minute there, but I was pleased he liked it. "Make it two. You need to eat as well." He demanded.

I nodded, but hid my shock. I had never been aloud to eat with Trainer before. I fed the men, and then my dinner was brought to me later. I figured I had better forget the old ways; something told me Edward's ways would be very different.

He didn't speak to me again, but I did enjoy his moans of pleasure that seeped out in between bites. He tried to cover them up with a cough, but I heard them.

After lunch, we both seemed to be searching for what to do next. He kept fondling the golden sling shot and eying the door. I knew he wanted to go back outside, but he didn't know what to do with me.

I took a chance and asked, "How many monsters did you kill today?'

He looked at me in confusion, but then answered, "Ummm. It was a slow day. I was tracking a big one when I ran into you, but you obviously ruined that."

His mood soured again, but I continued, "We could always go try again." I don't know why I was pushing this so hard, but I just wanted to see him happy again.

Hesitating for just a moment, he came to some conclusion in his mind. "I guess, but you better stay out of my way. Girls don't know anything about hunting."

I smiled a little, "I will. I promise to learn my place quickly."

We hunted outside for the remainder of the day, and before I knew it, he had completely drawn me into his world of monsters and scary creatures, that I hoped we truly would never really find.

By the time Trainer found us, we had killed hundreds of monsters, and I had finally seen Edward truly smile.

**End Notes:**

**Okay.. okay.. not the best chapter to beg for Edward's redeeming qualities, but didn't you know a boy just like him once. He was just so annoying...but you just had to keep trying to love him?**

**Or kick him in the balls. oh well. Maybe next chapter he will fare better.**

**We are getting into the drama in the next few chapters so enjoy this love fest while you can.**

**Thanks again.. and don't forget to review. It makes me work so much harder. YEAH..**


	7. Chapter 7 - Master of His Domain

**Chapter 7 – Master of His Domain**

**Short and Sweet. ** :)

After that day we spent in the forest, I began to see Edward more clearly. He was just as lonely as I was, but he was living in a much larger prison. We never talked about his Sue again, but he would dream about her at night. Sleep did not come easy for him. There were nights he would awaken from some terrifying dream screaming for help.

The first few times I was petrified. I watched him in silence, as he would check out the room from top to bottom. He would leave no corner untouched until he finally lifted the mattress and made sure the huge knife he had hidden was still safe and sound. He never spoke a word to me about these nightmares or about the monsters that plagued him, and I tried to stay silent to enable him work it out on his own.

That arrangement seemed to work out fine for us both, until I had been staying with him for almost ten months. We had developed a good routine. He would study, and I would clean his room and take care of his close. I brought him all of his meals, and crispy sandwiches were always top on his list of favorite foods. He seemed to understand that I was happier when I was busy, so he always found me something to do

All and all we were getting to know each other, but by far the best times were when we were out in the forest hunting for our monsters. Edward had even found me a slingshot and taught me how to use it. He seemed a bit frustrated when I took a petal off the top of a flower on my first try.

However, after that day, he started saying things like, "WE have to go find and kill monsters." Instead of, "I have to go and I have to take you along." When we were in the woods we were a team, and it felt great.

Although we continued to get closer, Edward's nightmares seemed to get worse. One morning I was sleeping very soundly. I must not have heard his screams for help. I was roused from sleep by the cool feeling of the knife to my throat.

"Why are you here? What secrets did you see?' He demanded. At first I was too frightened to move. The knife was already cutting into my skin. I looked up to his eyes trying to understand his anger, but I was shocked to see a boy not in control of his own actions. It was then I knew he had not awakened from his dream. Edward was still asleep, and I was the monster in this particular episode.

Quickly, I thought about what should I do. I slowly reached a hand up to touch his face. Hoping a kind caress would help bring him back. "Edward, sir. It's me. It's your slave, sir. You are having a nightmare. Please wake up." I continued to speak my voice cracking as I was getting more and more scared, "It is Little Bella Sir," it wasn't until then that I saw recognition in his eyes.

To my relief, he dropped the knife and threw his arms around me. "Oh God. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." He pulled my shaking arms around him as he continued to beg for forgiveness. I laid us both down on my mat, and I ran my hands through his hair.

"It's okay, sir. You didn't hurt me. It's okay." I whispered into his still shaking form.

At some point we must have fallen asleep together on my mat, but when I woke up the next day, he was gone. I would have thought it was just a dream, except there was a long angry scrape along my neck where the knife had sat.

Our tentative relationship changed after that event. I had been learning my place, and Trainer was always there to make sure that I was perfect for my Master. Although Edward and I had developed a comfortable coexistence, he was still Edward.

There were times I specifically thought he did things to deliberately trip me up, for instance on my first day here when he took me to the kitchen. After wandering around the house trying to find my way back to the kitchen the next day, I finally figured out that there was a straight path to the kitchen from his room. When I returned to his room with two of his new favorite sandwiches, he asked, "What took you so long?"

I assured him with a determined look in my eye, "Sorry, sir. I can promise you that won't happen again." I swear I saw a smile before he bit into his meal. I knew right then he had sent me in circles in the first place just so he could say something about me being late.

He was always playing pranks on me or trying to get in the way of my work. He would hide behind doors and jump out when I walked by. He would throw bits of food at me when I was trying to clean his room. I tried to just keep with my tasks, and not say a word, but after the night with the knife at my throat, my nerves were a little more on edge.

Trainer had been leaving us along for longer periods of time. He wanted Edward to become more assertive over my training. Feeling up to the task, Edward was in the middle of giving me thousands of mindless chores to do.

"I want you to pick up that lamp, hold it for five minutes and then place it back on the table. Then you will clean my bed with one hand tied behind your back. Next I will blindfold you and you will clean my toilet." All the while he spoke, I stood at the edge of the bed while he threw pieces of his breakfast bread in my hair. Finally, I snapped.

"NO!" I yelled. "I will NOT do those things, because they are all stupid. You're stupid and childish, and I just don't like you much at all." I was exhausted from the night before, and he had been driving me crazy all day. I moved to my mat in the corner and rolled toward the wall so I couldn't see him. I didn't care if I received a punishment. I just needed some time to myself.

Much to my surprise, he let me fall asleep. When I woke up sometime later, I immediately felt guilty about my outburst. How could I have been so stupid? I turned to look for him in the room, but no one was there. In fact, the room was clean. All the food had been picked up off the floor, and the bed was completely made. I sat in shock as I took it all in.

If my Master had to have someone clean up for me, or worse yet had to do it himself, I was sure to be in serious trouble. I quickly tried to find a way to make it up to him. To show how sorry I was for my outburst.

I decided that I would ready myself for his chastisement. If he saw my willingness to comply, perhaps he would know my sincerity. I took off my small dress, and lay on the floor in front of the door. As soon as he walked in he would hopefully see my offering as an apology.

I didn't have to wait long, "What the heck are you doing? Get up before someone sees you." He said as he closed his door behind him.

Tears stung my eyes and I quickly stood and returned my dress to its proper place. "I'm so sorry, sir. I was out of my mind from lack of sleep. I should have never spoken to you so harshly."

He ignored me completely, "Brought you a sandwich. It's not as good as yours, but it will do." He thrust the sandwich under my bowed head. "Come on, eat up. It's not as good when it's cold."

It was then, as I ate the sandwich that he made me, that I realized that Edward had been waiting for me to snap all along. He wanted someone to talk back to him. He wanted someone to tell him he was not being a good person. But that wasn't who I was supposed to be. What did he want from me? I was so confused.

From that day forward, things changed.

I still did my duties. I still slept on the mat, but when we were alone, he asked for my opinions and wanted my input on things. He was appalled that I didn't know how to read, and would sneak books out with us on our adventures. He taught me to read that year, and told me I was welcome to any of the books in his room.

He was still demanding and rude at times, and I let him. Sometimes he just needed to be in control. I found it interesting that most of those times were when his father had asked to meet with him. He was always so angry and depressed after seeing his father.

Our King was a very cruel man. I stayed out of his way as much as possible, but I had seen his cruelty to others. He always talked in riddles that made people incriminate themselves for things they didn't do. He was always negative around his son, telling him what a disappointed he was. I tried to speak up for Edward once, but stopped when Edward gave me a very stern look and shook his head.

We were both growing up.

I suppose I had been with him for a couple of years, when I came down with a horrible cold on one particular brutal winter's night. My body was hot with fever, but I couldn't control my shaking. I had a horrible cough, which I tried to control so Edward could get sleep. He had given me a blanket and pillow some time ago, but even those couldn't keep the cold out of my bones.

"B?" He called out in the night. "Are you alright?"

With shivering lips I answered, "I'll be fine. I am sorry I disturbed your sleep."

I heard him get out of his bed, and felt him sit next to me. As he placed a hand on my head he gasped, "Good Lord, you are burning up. Why didn't you tell me the fever was in you?" He was clearly very worried about me, but I really didn't have an answer for him.

"Come on. You have to get off this floor." I was too weak to move, so he gently picked me up and took me to his bed. The last thing I knew he was pulling me close and wrapping the covers around us both in a warm cocoon.

**End Notes:**

**AWWWWW... see he isn't always a little prig.**

**So Bella is now about 10 or 11, and Edward is 15 or 16. Things are changing. Here we go!**


	8. Chapter 8 - True Colors of a King

**Chapter 8 - True Colors of a King**

**Author's Notes:**

**WOW.. just WOW... y'all are awesome. Thank you thank you thank you for all your encouraging words. I appreciate all of them.**

**Yes, it has been about two years... moving the story along...i love little B and Edward, but lets be honest.. we want some hot loving, and that's just not going to happen with then being so young. (EWW).**

**So in this chapter, B is 11 and Edward is almost 16.**

**Now.. this is going to be the start of some VERY hard times for these two kids. Hold onto your panties, and stay with me.**

The fever lasted for several days, and during that time he took care of me. He brought me soup, and cold rags for my head. He brushed my hair, and helped me to the restroom. He even read me stories about pirates and warriors, and I fell in love. I knew from that moment on I would do anything for this man. I was bound to him in ways that I couldn't describe, and it had little to do the duty I was born to.

After my sickness, he never let me sleep on the mat again. He seemed just as content as I when nighttime came, and we wrapped our arms around each other to sleep. I don't know if it was my presence that was the cure, but Edward's nights were never again plagued with nightmares.

Slaves were not given actually birthdays, so to keep up their ages, every slave in the house would turn one year older on the first day of the year. There was no fanfare or parties, it was just another milestone marked. I had just turned 11 years old, and Edward was soon turning 16. His father had been particularly more demanding of his time as of late.

Apparently, our Kingdom was at war, and Edward needed to finish his training in order to help lead the troops of soldiers. He loved thinking about being in a battle, and we spent many nights talking about all the amazing things he would see when he got to go off and fight.

Truth be told, I was worried for him, but I would never express my concerns, it was not my place. He would be heartbroken if he thought I had doubts about him like his father, so I encouraged his efforts to learn everything he could about being a good soldier and leader for his men. I would often tell him how proud he made me as I watched from the sides of one of his sparing matches.

I was the only slave aloud outside during these times, and that caused problems on more than one occasion. Edward would be teased for being so dependent on my presence. The men would joke with him saying, "If she is going to watch, at least she could help relieve some of your tension." I never fully understood those comments, but I did my best to massage out his aches and pains when we returned to our room. My every thought was devoted to him, and I sometimes thought I knew his moods better than my own.

His father expressed his displeasure at my attendance on many occasions. He and Edward had heated discussions about why he felt I needed to be at his trainings.

"Are you such a infant that you can't be away from your nurse for one hour?" His father would rant. Most of the time, Edward would ignore his protests, but a few occasions his father would go to far.

"Why don't you let her go to the dungeon so she can learn how to be a proper bed slave. I know you cuddle to her all night, she might as well know what she is doing while she is there." He criticized.

"Father, you had better bite your tongue on matters that concern you not. I have just about had enough of your opinion on that. You said yourself that how I treat my slave is my responsibility." Edward replied in anger. I watched in awe as he stepped up to his father in challenge. I was then that I noticed that Edward was almost as tall as his father. He was not nearly as bulky in muscles, but they could almost see eye to eye by now.

"Oh there, easy boy. These other men might think you have gone soft for a slave. I thought that training a slave would help you grow to be a man, not help your sack to shrivel up and fall off. Let me see boy, have you started growing breasts yet." He grabbed Edward's shirt and ripped it down the front.

I jumped to my feet when Edward drew his sword. I thought for sure this would be the end of my Master and tears started to fall. His father merely batted the sword away, but Edward stood tall. "I have had enough of your disapproval. Just because I am not a heartless bastard doesn't mean that I don't have honor. That slave would die for me, and I for her. Can you honestly say that of anyone in your life? Yes, your men fear you, but do they honor you? Half of them would gladly run you through with their swords if given the chance."

Before the King had a chance to reply Edward sliced his sword near his father's face cutting into his upper cheek. The King's men moved in quickly and over came Edward at once. He stood before the King in a ripped shirt, no sword, and two men on each arm held him back from the fight.

The King took up the sword and prepared to do his worst. I couldn't sit idly by any longer, "No!" I cried as I ran to help my Master. "Please no, your highness." I stood before the King effectively blocking him from hurting the only man I had ever loved. "Please sir, don't hurt him. I will stay away. I will go to the dungeons, but please don't hurt him." I begged.

I heard Edward gasp behind me, "No, B. Please stay out of this. You don't know what you are talking about. Please."

His father dropped the sword to his side and looked directly in my eyes, "Hush now son. Someone is finally speaking some truth here." He reached up to caress my check with the hand not still holding the sword. "My you are turning into quite the beauty. I can see why my son is enthralled with you." I stiffened at his touch, but didn't move out of my spot.

Edward began thrashing around behind me, "Don't you touch her. She's mine. You can't have her. You gave her to me. As God is my witness, I will kill you if you take her from me."

The King smiled, "Of that I am sure. I have no intention of taking her away from you, but she will be trained in the arts of a bed slave. You are leaving in two days. It is a perfect opportunity for her to learn more of her trade." I shivered at his words. "Who knows, if you don't return from battle, I may just have to see how her progress is coming on my own."

Edward continued to try to brake out of the hands holding him as he screamed profanities at his father.

I could no longer hold myself up. Did his father just say that Edward would be going to war in two days? I wasn't ready. What would I do without him? I fell to my knees and began to sob.

"B? Look at me. B?" Edward cried out from behind me. When I didn't respond he called out, "Little Bella come back to me. I will not fail you." He continued his rant as the men pulled him away. I had just a moment to meet his gaze as they lead him back into the castle.

The King placed a hand under my chin and raised my eyes to him. "Are you so loyal to him that you would deny even your King?" I didn't know what he was asking, but I answered the only truth I had ever known.

"Sir, I am loyal to my Master and his heart. What he wishes is what I desire. I am his to command."

"Oh it will be a pleasure to return from war to you. I am more than sure my son will not survive, and then you will be mine. I wonder. Would you hold the same feelings of loyalty to me?"

The thought of Edward not returning sent me into tears again. "I would not. He is the only Master I have known, and I will never betray him. Even in death, I will love him and be true to him."

"We will see little one. We will see. Wars change people. Even if he does survive, he will not be the same man you have known when he returns. I fear that the love you seek will not be there after he gets a taste of wartime treasures."

"Then I will change with him. I would rather sit at his feet for eternity than sleep one night in your bed."

The outrage on his face was evident, and I prepared myself for his anger. He didn't disappoint. He let go of my chin and slapped me so hard I fell to the ground at his feet.

"Any other slave would have been run through with words so blasphemous. You are lucky my son is so taken with you. I need him in a clear mind on the battlefield, so I will not kill you this day, but mark my word; your days in my castle are numbered. Your purpose has been served." I watched in horror as he lifted the sword to my face, and felt the sting of the cut as it ran along my cheek. "Now we have matching scars. Every time my son sees your face, he will think of me."

With that he turned to leave, and I grabbed part of my dress to stop the bleeding. I needed to get inside, but I was too frightened to move.

**End Notes:**

**Yeah... The King is a Royal pain in the ass. How are we feeling about Edward now?**

**Thanks again for the reviews. You would not believe how much it helps me write. Have a great day.**


	9. Chapter 9 - The End of Innocence

Chapter 9 – The End of Innocence

**Author's Notes:**

**Wow.. I can feel the hate of our King. I'm am glad he doesn't have to battle with any of you women... y'all would tear him UP.**

**Many of you have expressed concern about B going to the dungeon...and I would say... hold on... don't leave me yet...I can't promise it will be pleasant for her, but I truly am not a monster. lol**

**This is an emotional chapter, so be prepared.**

When I had calmed down enough to move, I raced back to Edward's room in hopes that he would be waiting on me, but I knew he wouldn't be there. In the past three years we had spent very little time apart, and entering his room without him made me feel lost, scared and so very sad. I didn't want to sit on the bed; it was too large without him. I could have sat in his desk, but that felt like his place. He had never told me I couldn't sit there, but it had always felt like a spot just for him.

Looking around the suddenly overly vast room, I saw my mat sitting in the corner. My blanket and pillow were folded neatly at the side. It had been years since I had slept there, but it suddenly felt like the only place for me.

Edward was leaving in two days, and his father made it sound as if he would most likely not be coming back. What would I do without him?

Instead of thinking the worst, I curled up and pulled my blanket up around me determined I was going to sleep until he found me again.

"B! Wake up!" Edward yelled as he stormed into the room. I don't know how long I had slept, but his flurried actions were confusing me. I watched from the floor as he dashed around the room from his closet to the bathroom and back to the bed.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I said to get up! We don't have much time. We are getting out of here. I am going to take you some place safe." His anxiety was making me even more nervous, but I tried to stay calm for him.

Walking over to him, I grabbed his hand. "Edward, calm down." When he finally took a good look at me, I saw his eyes run over the long scrape on my cheek. I closed my eyes as he held my head in his hand and ran his thumb over the angry cut. He tried to pull away so he could continue to pack.

"See that! You don't understand. We have to leave. You're not safe here any more. My father is going to take you away from me." As those words were spoken, he crumbled to the bed. "It will be just like Sue again." He sobbed. "I can't lose you too."

I sat on his bed with him and pulled a hand through his hair in despair. "He wants to take you…do terrible things to you." He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me to his chest. "I can't bare it."

We sat together for just a moment until he pulled away again. "Stop delaying me. Now, pack your things. We are leaving."

"Edward, you can't leave." I tried to argue.

"Enough!" He yelled. "Am I not your Master? Are you not bound to me?"

His strong voice stopped me cold. It was times like this I knew I could push no more. "Yes, sir." I acquiesced. Standing up, I walked back to my mat. What did I have to take? There was nothing here that was mine. Just to please him, I grabbed my pillow and blanket that he had given me so many nights before.

"That's it. That's all you are going to take." He yelled again.

His temper was scaring me, and I started to cry. "I'm sorry, sir. I don't know what else to take. Nothing here is truly mine."

My tears had always been a trigger for Edward. They always brought out very strong emotions from him. Some times he would yell and tell me to stop crying, but more often those same tears would bring him to his knees. He absolutely hated to see me upset especially when he was the cause of my emotions.

"Little Bella," He called as he rushed to me. "I've done it again. I am so sorry. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry, but you're scaring me." I told him truthfully. "Tell me why we have to leave, and where are you planning on taking us. You know I would follow you wherever you go, but please tell me what you are thinking."

"I don't know." He rubbed his hands on my back. "That cut on your face is only the beginning. You are just too young for this. My father will not be happy until he gets what he wants. He made me swear to wait until you were 17, and now he demands you be taken to the dungeon. I fear the unknown. You will be here unprotected, and I will be fighting a war I care nothing about."

"You have trained for this your whole life. I believe in you. I know you will keep yourself and your men safe, and I believe with my whole heart that you will come back to me."

"But what will I return to find. I fear you will not be my Little Bella anymore."

His fears were terrifying me. Did that mean that whatever happened to me in the dungeon would make him love me less? When he returned, would he not want me anymore?

I spoke the only truth I knew at that point, "I will always love you. In my heart and mind, I will only ever be your Little Bella."

If possible, he hugged me even tighter. "Come to the bed with me. Let us not spend our last days together embraced in sadness."

For the rest of the day, we stayed in bed. He knew his thoughts of running away were futile. There was nowhere we could have gone that his father would not have found. Once he was thinking with a level mind again, I reminded him that his Kingdom needed him. He was going to be the next King, he had to stay here and be strong for his people.

For our last night together, we fell asleep in each others arms. It was the last time I slept through the night for the next six years.

Six large soldiers and the King himself awakened us the next morning. For the life of me I couldn't figure out why the King needed so many men to take one small slave to the dungeon.

"I will not have another scene like I witnessed yesterday. Either she can die where she stands, or my men will take her where she should rightfully be." He demanded.

I had no intention of Edward getting hurt on my account, so I quickly rose out of the bed. "There will be no problems, sir."

"Have you forgotten your place?" With a wave of his hand, two men pushed me to the floor. "You do not speak to a man, and my first sight of you should be your prone body on the floor." He turned to one of the men standing on either side of me as I lowered myself to the ground.

"Give her twenty lashes with the tail so that she remembers all that she has forgotten. I can see my son has been far too lenient with your training. That ends today."

"Father, no. Don't do this. I will go to war. I will fight for you. I will become everything you want me to be, just please, don't make her pay for my mistakes." Edward cried.

The King looked pleased, "I see you have finally understood. She will always pay for your mistakes. That, my son, is her place."

I heard his evil laughter mixed with Edward's anguish cries as I was dragged to my new home.

**End Notes:**

**TAKE A DEEP BREATH...Don't leave me now.. They have a rough time ahead of them, and they are going to need ALL of your support. (God, I sound a little nuts...I really know these are fictional characters, but man, it's like they are my babies...okay.. I'm nuts.)**

**You can gladly take your frustrations out in reviews...It really makes me smile to hear your passionate responses. It means I am doing my job. :)**

**Love you all. and Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 - A Shell of a Man

**Chapter 10 – A Shell of a Man**

**Author's Notes:**

**Okay... we are going to get REALLY dark here...Edward is hitting bottom. Stay with me. There is hope for them both... and FRIENDS lurking everywhere. Stay strong, and don't bail on the story yet.**

**Love u all... Thanks for the reviews.**

Days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months. Nothing mattered to me any more. Most of the time I was in a cloud of anger and depression never truly feeling anything. The only time I felt any type of satisfaction was on the battlefield and as it turns out, I was an excellent soldier, and the men in my charge respected me. Not that it mattered to me. I felt dead already.

My nightmares were back, but instead of the old demons that plagued the mind of a child, my terrors were of a little girl being brutalized by men. Many nights I woke up screaming. I had promised to protect her, and I had failed. I will never forget the look of concern on her face as she was taken from my room.

I knew that the look was not for herself, she was concerned for me. Even as she faced horrors that I could only imagine, she cared only for me. She was selfless and loyal, I feared I might never see her again. I wasn't a fool. I knew that even if I escaped this war with my life, I would never be the same boy she knew. In a short time, I had grown hard to the world around me. Father had seen to that.

I often wondered why he ever gave her to me. He had to have known that I would become attached. Just like my mother, Sue, and now Little Bella, everyone I had ever cared for was stripped away from me. Then one day it hit me. He knew exactly what he was doing. I was his opponent. I was his successor. I was his enemy. By keeping me dependent on others, only to have them taken from me, he was keeping me weak. He needed me soft and pathetic. I was much easier to control.

However, I was onto his game, and I strived everyday to become a harder and stronger man than he ever would. I killed without conscience, and bedded my share of the daughters of my enemies. Each conquest was not without a price; one that I paid with my soul.

It had always been customary for the spoils of war to be spilt between the men, but as Prince, I had first choice in everything. The best clothes, gold, jewels, and women. At first, I wanted nothing to do with them. It hurt too much to think of inflicting the same tortures on these young women as was happening to my Little Bella, but our fearless King would have nothing of that. It was either I chose for myself, or he would chose for me, and if he had to chose, the girl would be raped and killed in front of me.

The screams of the women would haunt me forever. Each time I dreamt of those horrific moments it was B's face that I would see. After the deaths of two women, I decided that I would chose, but I had no intention of having my way with them the way the other men sought. I figured that I could take her back to my room, give her something to eat, and help her to leave quietly in the middle of the night. My naivety was harshly punished. The poor woman was found, mutilated and strung up in my tent for the next month. Father's reminder that other's always paid the price for my fault.

So, I learned to adapt. I had no choice but comply with the depravity, but I dealt with it the only way I knew how.

After making my selection for the night, I always had the girl taken to my tent and prepared. She was to wear a leather mask that completely covered her head. I wanted no sign of her hair or eye color. She was to be gagged and bound on my table specifically designed for my fucking. She was instructed to make no sound and if she tried to touch me she might lose a hand. I enjoyed the dominance of my role, but in truth, this was the only way I could handle being with them night after night.

They were nameless, faceless creatures. They required no emotional attachment, and once I was finished with them, they were free to go. In some small way, I had protected them from a much worse fate. Most of the women that were left with the general soldiers did not fare as well. Father said it was a good way for them to work out the frustration of the battlefield, but I just felt it was one more way I was losing myself to his cruelty.

It was near my third year in battle when I finally realized the true blackness of my soul. We had been in a particularly harsh battle, and I had lost some very capable soldiers.

My captain was giving my father an update of the day's events, when there was a commotion from the back of the main tent. All heads turned to see the guards bringing in 5 beautiful maidens. They were all nude, having been stripped of their clothes prior to the intrusion. Four had long golden hair and one had beautiful brown hair. All five had their hair pulled back into a tight braid. There was no denying their beauty, and the men cheered as they were pushed forward.

As I took a closer look, I noticed the young girl with brown hair looked much like my B. She was innocent and sweet, and her eyes would not meet any of the men before her. I silently wondered if she had been taught to fear men. Looking toward my father, I noticed him watching me with a smug smile on his face.

"My, but doesn't she look very much like someone we both know." He jested. "Bring that one forward, let me have a closer look."

The young maiden was pushed to her knees at my father's feet. As was our custom, she kept her head bowed and waited for instruction. I could feel her fear from where I stood.

Father walked around her shaking form and continued his taunting, "Yes, she would make a good replacement in my bed tonight. When I am finished, I will send her to you. Maybe this one you can actually stand to look at while you fuck." I saw her shiver at his words.

"Did you know, that I have had word from our castle? Your little slave has apparently become quite the favorite. I have been assured that she will be a wonderful bed slave for her returning Prince. All of her holes have been stretched and used so you need to worry not about hurting her in the most private of ways." He continued to pet the poor girl's head as he went on with his story.

"How awful for you that after you are finally able to have her, it will only be the one time." I knew he was attempting to bait my anger, but I remained stoic. "She will after all, not be of virginal status on her 17th year, and as my law demands, will no longer be fit to serve you."

I finally understood. He had planned this all from the beginning. Knowing that she would be forced to give up her purity, he placed her in the dungeons. I would get one night with her, and she would be killed.

My emotions got the better of me. "Give her to me!" I yelled. I marched over to my father, grabbed the offending hand that lay on the girl's head, and pushed it away. "I want her for myself. I believed I have earned it."

The anger coursing through my veins was overwhelming. I wanted to kill him where he stood, but instead chose to take it out on the girl now in my arms.

"If you want her, take her, but it must be for us all to see." He turned to his men. "Prove to these men you have what it takes to be their general."

The girl was crying into my chest, and I heard her whispering a prayer in a language I had not heard before. I knew that my emotions were being used against me, but I couldn't control myself.

"Strap her to the post." I yelled. As two men came forward and she was pulled out of my grasp, the look of terror in her eyes almost brought me to my knees. I turned away and went to get the tool of my torture. My mood was black, so I grabbed the leather whip that I had seen bring grown men to screams of anguish.

With a jerk of my arm, it let out a loud 'crack' into the room as I took a practice swing. The sound caused all the girls on the floor to shriek, however my girl stayed quiet. The only sound she made was her continued prayers. I drew up the end of the whip and walked up to her bound body.

"Your prayers will not be answered this night. For tonight, you pay a price for us all." I stepped back and let my anger consume me.

I didn't stop when I lost feeling in my arm.

I didn't stop when her cries stopped and she went limp on the post.

I didn't stop when her back was covered in blood.

I just didn't stop.

All the frustration and anger from a lifetime of hate poured out. I hated my father for his cruelty. I hated my mother for leaving me. I hated Sue for taking care of another family, and I hated my Little Bella for loving me. I was a monster, and I would never be good enough for her.

My body finally gave out, and I dropped the whip to the floor. My father came to my side and spoke to the crowd. "This is a son I can finally be proud of." I felt him lift me up and embrace me in his arms. "Well done, son. Well done."

I had never felt so alone in my life. All hope was lost to me, and I knew that I would never be anything more than a puppet of the man beside me.

When he was finished with his posturing, he left me alone to boast more about his conquests with his men. I pulled myself up and motioned for Jake to come to me. "Captain, take her to my tent. Bring in my surgeon, and tell no one." He nodded and went to get the girl down.

"Jasper, be kind to her. She deserves some peace." He nodded again, and wrapped her in his cape. I looked at the whip still lying on the floor next to me. Instead of a leather strip, I saw a serpent hissing at me. I jumped at the illusion, and grabbed the object in my hand. I took off for my tent through the camp stopping just long enough to throw the offending object into the fire.

**End Notes:**

**This is going to be a turning point for him...He will never be the same, but he is going to start becoming his own person. Living in the shadows of a monster is not a good place to be.**

**Let me know what your thinking...and as always, we are in this together.**

**BY THE WAY - I am not going to be posting this weekend. I have a busy weekend ahead. But I promise you more on MONDAY.. have a great weekend. Leave a review please!**

**Deep Breaths...**


	11. Chapter 11 - Courage of Heart

**Chapter 11 – Courage of Heart**

**Author's Notes:**

**It's offical. WE HATE THE KING... ! I can see the lynching crowds from here. Trust me.. I agree... but he isn't going anywhere for a while. BUT...isn't it fun to hate him so.**

**This chapter moves on in time. Edward is almost 22, and B (which we don't see yet) is 17. (so we are getting close...)**

**Hold on... and I will see you at the end.**

It had been years since that fateful night with the whip, yet my mind replayed the events like it was yesterday. I knew when I returned to my room and saw her blooded body, that my life was forever changed. It was time for me to grow up, and stand up for what I believed in, not what was forced upon me. I needed to become the man I wanted to be, not the puppet my father wanted to mold.

My first decisive action was to take care of the girl I had so wrongly abused. Seeing the scars on her back would forever remind me of what type of monster I had almost become. It would have been so easy to slip into that role, but I instead chose to create my own path in hopes that I could become something better than the man that I once called father.

I let down the boundaries that were inflicted upon me by my family name; I began to see the King in a new light. I was not the only one that harbored ill thoughts of our sovereign.

I had always noticed how my father's strict ways seemed to push even his closest advisers to the background. He trusted no one, and it made me see that others did not trust him either. He rarely took the advice of others, and on the rare chance that someone had the nerve to stand up to him, my father made sure that man never made the mistake twice. We had lost more than a dozen of our own men to my father's blade, in war you can't afford to do that over a small disagreement. He made poor decisions.

I began to spend more time with my men, and less time in my royal quarters. Before I had felt alone like a man on an island. Soon, I earned the loyalty and friendship of my men. After being in their company for some time and learning their ways, I would say there were even a handful of soldiers I would call friends. My captain, Jasper, was one of those men. It was he who helped me all those nights ago when I was at my lowest, and it was his words that helped me move beyond my upbringing to see the world from another's point of view.

That night, I almost couldn't stand to go back to my tent. The nameless girl was there, and I couldn't face what I had done. Jasper was standing guard outside my door when I passed by with no intention of stopping.

"My Prince? May I have a word?" I respected this man on the battlefield and had seen his loyalty to me on more than one occasion, so the fact that he wanted to speak to me made me stop in my tracks. I nodded and he continued.

"What happened tonight was wrong. I can see in your eyes that your actions will plague you, and it is because of this I risk giving you this advice." Most would never dared to question a prince, but Jasper stood strong and looked me right in the eye.

"It's time to move forward. There are many that will stand with you, but this barbaric behavior will not stand the test of time. People don't want to live in the shadow of fear that your father has covered them. It's time for a change, and I pray that you, My Prince, will take what you did tonight and learn from it. Become the man you were meant to be, and lead your people with an honorable hand."

Slowly I began to understand that these men fought for our freedom, not because they feared our Kings wrath, but they believed that by standing up against the evils of the world they were protecting their homeland and their families. These men I called friends did not agree with the poor treatment of the women and the wounded of our enemies. They taught me that there were innocents in this war that needed our protection, and by showing mercy we grew as a Kingdom.

My first act of mercy was to the young girl I had hurt. Although I heard her prayers at night, she never spoke directly to me. Once she was well enough, I couldn't bring myself to let her go. I wanted to give her a better life than what awaited her after she left me. I brought her the freshest food, the best clothing, and the softest bed. I allowed her freedom to do what she wanted in the confines of my room. She was a quite little thing, and most of the time I forgot she was there, but I always spoke to her.

If she could understand me or not, I was never sure, but I didn't really care. It was just nice to have someone to talk with. I would pour out all of the horrors the war I had seen. I often cried about the brutality I had witnessed. It never got any easier, but I found that when I talked about it, I could sometimes forget long enough to sleep. I also talked to her about my father and his cruelty to others. I begged for her forgiveness for hurting her so deeply because I wasn't strong enough to stand up to him.

Finally, and most often, I talked to her about B. She was on my mind all the time. I spoke about our childhood together, and laughed about our adventures in the woods. I cried when I talked about my failure to protect my Little Bella. Sometimes I would scream at the injustice of what she had to endure because of my weakness. The girl would flinch at my outbursts, but she would look at me with kind eyes as if she understood my need to get out my frustrations.

It was the purging of my soul, that I needed to stay sane, and this small, silent girl helped to bring my thoughts into clarity.

She never spoke to me, but I believe that she became comfortable around me and sometimes Jasper when he would come into my quarters. No one else came into direct contact with her, and she seemed to like it that way. She began to clean up after me, although I never requested her to do anything. I think my slovenly ways got on her nerves. Once, when I had returned from battle, I had taken off my dirty boots and clothes and left them on a pile in the middle of the floor. I saw her huff and roll her eyes, as she picked them up and moved them to the side of the room. I smiled as I lay in bed, but I knew when I woke up the boots and the clothes would be clean.

That was the last night I ever brought in dirty clothes. I didn't want her to feel like she had to clean up after me. If it made her feel good to clean up a bit and make some dinner for us, that was a different story. However, it was important for it to be her choice, and I told her that on many occasions.

We developed a routine, and life became more comfortable. Even though my father taunted me relentlessly, I never took a woman by force again. When it came time to disperse the spoils of our conquest, I let my men take what they wanted with the directive that no woman would be mistreated by any loyal to me. Jasper was my enforcer and seemed to take a special interest in any man that hurt women or children.

I heard rumors of the nightmarish conditions that my father treated slaves that were forced to go to him. We tried to save as many as possible, but that wasn't always possible. Each lost soul reminded me of how I had failed to protect my Bella.

We had been gone for almost six years, and I was turning twenty-two years old when the last of the strongholds fell. It was a joyous occasion for all of my men, and we celebrated late into the night.

As I sat with my men, I overheard talk of returning to families. They were proud to return home to the warm beds of their women. Although I was happy for them all, the thought of returning home only depressed me.

Jasper saw the change in my mood and came over to me with a fresh goblet of ale. "What's got your nuts in a twist, my prince? You look as if you thirst for more blood on the battlefield. Are you not happy that we are returning to our homeland?"

I sat back in my chair and took a drive of the ale he offered. "Yes, Jasper. I am happy to see my men in good spirits, and I wish them all good tidings when we return. They have earned it."

Jasper looked around the room again, and then placed a hand on my arm. "If that's the case, why do you look as if someone just stole your favorite toy? Are you having second thoughts about your little B?"

I eyed him warily; Jasper was one of the only people that knew about my fondness for my slave. On many nights he would sit in my counsel as I discussed our relationship. "No, I am still anxious to see her and know that she is doing well, but she will be 17 now. My father will demand the ceremony. My heart lies heavy in my chest with the thought of our reunion."

"As we have spoken before, you have men that will support you. We will all be at your ready when the need to fight comes to be." Jasper stood and placed a fist to his heart, "On my honor, you will have your heart again."

I stood to meet his height and said, "Your pledge feels my heart with joy, but I cannot in good faith have you or my men draw swords against your King. I will not watch as you throw away your life and the love of your family so that I can have mine. You are a good man, my Captain, and I am honored to call you a friend."

We embraced briefly and he whispered in my ear, "You are our friend, and the only true King I have ever known. Your men will follow you."

For a brief second, I caught a glimpse of our future. A future where honorable men ruled the land, but a future too far away to even dream about.

Our moment was cut short by the words of the King, "Ready your tents, for tomorrow we go home."

Shouts and yells of approval rose from the crowd of our armies. Ale and women were passed around for all. In the mist of the celebration, my men and I returned to our tents to prepare for tomorrow. We had much to discuss, and only a few hours to prepare.

At long last, even the night's moon had set behind the horizon, when I returned to my tent and my captive. She appeared to be asleep, but I spoke to her anyway.

"Tomorrow we will leave. I will find you a safe home where you will learn to love again. My only hope is that I will be around long enough to see you smile."

Much to my surprise, she turned to me with a mischievous grin on her face. "If that be the case, I will be asking for your Jasper."

To say I was stunned is the understatement of the year. I believed all this time that she couldn't talk, not that she had chosen not to.

As I shook my head with my mouth open, she continued. "And you can call me Alice, my King."

**End Notes:**

**Did any of you see it coming? There is still a long way to go for our couple. It's not going to be easy, but at least there is hope.**

**Thanks for all the great reviews! See you soon.**

**This should give all of you a little ... very small...bit of hope. (Hey.. at least he has friends.)**

**Next chapter... B returns. Show me some love, and you will hear from her sooner. HAHAHA.. (I'm not really holding it hostage for reviews... but it does help me write faster.)**

**Love you ALL... Thanks to you ALL for so many wonderful reviews... and for sticking with the story even though it scares you a little. TRUST...I promise we will make it.**


	12. Chapter 12 - In the Devil's Hands

**Chapter 12 - In the Hands of a Devil**

**Author's Notes:**

**Ok... First Off... I am so sorry I didn't post for two days. BOO ME. However.. I have an excuse.. not a great one.. but it's the truth none the less. **

**I make and sell handmade soap. It's all natural and really smell great. On Tuesday Night me and my business partner sold soap at this charity auction event. It was fun, but heck.. we didn't make it home till almost 11:00pm. I'm OLD. That's LATE. And I was DONE. **

**So.. Wednesday I wake up sore, tired, and grumpy. (I told you I was OLD) But, I have to go to my tutoring job. I thought I was doing well for the most part. The coffee was doing it's job till around 12:00pm... and my FIRST GRADE GROUP. HOLY SHIT. **

**This is how it went from the words of my friend and tutor partner. **

**"So, we go to tutoring today, and work on penny, nickel and dime for the 14th MILLION time with our first grade group. I am happy to report that they don't yell out "NIPPLE" every time we hold up a NICKEL. But other than that, we have seen little growth. Poor Footroza was trying to get them to make 10 cents without using a dime (or as they call it, a diamond). **

**Kid: "Miss... 5 cents!" **  
**Footroza: "no honey, that's a nickel. We want to make 10 cents"**  
**Kid: "Miss... a penny!"**  
**Footroza: "no...think again... a penny is one cent"**  
** Kid: "Miss... a nickel!"**  
**Footroza: "NOOOOO!" as she bangs her head against the wall." Thanks MY FRIEND for that very accurate description. HAHAHA. **

**So last night.. I drowned myself in a fruity cocktail, and called it a night. (Yes.. I know.. I suck.) **

**ANYWAY!**

**You can see by the title that this chapter is going to be a bit scary...BUT...hold on for me. There is hope at the end.**

Seven steps long and eight wide, seven steps long and eight steps wide. It was the same everyday and every night as I traced the edges of the small cell I had called home for almost six years.

When I first came to the dungeon, I was small and scared, choosing to roll into a corner and cry myself to sleep. I didn't want to believe that Edward was gone, never being able to see him again. I had no way of knowing what was in store for me, and at the time, I honestly thought I was not going to survive.

All too soon, I learned that tears would bring me nothing but more pain. A cruel taskmaster ran the dungeons. He demanded we call him, Master. He wasn't my master, Edward was, I found this one of the hardest things to endure.

It was clear the first day I was there that this master was a cruel man, and I tried my hardest to stay out of his way by being good and giving him no grief. This Master didn't like tears, and insisted that I learn my place with dry eyes. When I was unable to snap to his demands, he added ten strokes to the twenty I had already been promised from the King.

It was by far the worst beating I had ever received. The scars I received down in the dungeon still linger on my back. There was no reprieve, and by the end of the first week, I had decided that if I got word of Edward's death, I would gladly follow him. Those first few weeks were the darkest. My cell was cold and dark. The stone walls were always wet to the touch. The only thing keeping me going was the thought that Edward would need me when he returned.

Each day began with a whip, followed by a cold shower, fresh clothes, a bit of bread and water, and then my chores. I was in charge of cleaning the various instruments of torture. I had no point of reference as to what happened when a girl was strapped into one of the wooden machines, but I could tell by what was left for me to clean that it couldn't have been pleasant. The first time I came to clean these disgusting bits of torture I had to fight my stomach so I would not bring back the tiny piece of bread I had eaten earlier.

After my chores, I was sent to training. The first few weeks, I was with the Master. He taught me different ways to sit and stand around men. None of these poses seemed very practical to me, but I complied with his requests, I was not going to disagree with him.

The other women around me were a lot worse off than me, I at least had clothes on. Something told me that this wouldn't last, and that thought alone scared me enough to always do what I was told. The idea that someone other than my Master would see me naked seemed incomprehensible. Edward's words rang in my head, "You are just too young for this….He wants to do terrible things to you… I fear you will not be my Little Bella anymore." My greatest fear was that he might be right.

I believed I had been in here for about a month, when the Master announced after my whipping, "It's time to step up your training. Go take your shower and meet me in the main room." In my experience, change was never a good thing. I could do nothing but comply with his request, but my body was a quaking mess of nerves when I finally made it to the main hall.

The Master was not in attendance when I arrived so I dropped to the floor into the 'waiting' position he showed me. My hands were behind my back holding onto the elbows of each of my arms. This forced my back to arch, my head was tilted up to the ceiling. I sat on my feet, but my legs were spread as wide as I could open them. It wasn't the most comfortable of positions.

I waited for what seemed hours, until I heard a door open and shut. Immediately my mind was in chaos. I wanted to look at who had just entered, but I knew it was forbidden. I wanted to jump up and run away, but I knew that would only get me in more trouble. I wanted Edward, but I knew he wasn't coming today. Instead, I tried to stifle my tears and calm my breath. Whatever happened this day would be over tomorrow.

I heard the sound of heavy boots coming toward me on the stone floor only to stop in front of me. I was still staring at the ceiling, but I could smell the Master in front of me.

"My what perfect form we have here." He slurred with rancid breath as he ran a cold hand down my throat. "This is going to be a very good day for me, too bad you won't be having any fun."

Before I knew what was happening, he tied a blindfold over my eyes, "Up!" He demanded. He pulled me forward and pushed me face first onto a wooden structure. "Reach up your hands and spread your feet." I immediately complied and felt metal shackles attached to both.

"Now, let's see what we have under this dress."

I was shaking so bad I thought I would pass out. Just as I felt the tip of his blade slide under the back of my dress, "Hold it!" A familiar voice yelled. "You can step away from that one, she is mine by the order of the Prince himself."

I turned my head to try and see, but the blindfold prevented me from seeing who was at the door, but my ears didn't deceive me. Trainer had come for me.

**End Notes:**

**I know it's short... but I PROMISE to have the next chapter up TOMORROW.. no Nipplely Nickels will stop me. That is.. if you can leave me a review and tell me how to make 10 cents without using a diamond. ... and GO!**

**:)**


	13. Chapter 13 - A Season of Hope

**Chapter 13 - A Season of Hope**

**Author's Notes:**

**You all are a CRACK UP... I love all the reviews! So much fun. I am proud to say all of my readers know how to make 10 cents out of different coins. That's such a relief. I was beginning to lose faith. hahahaha. Seriously, you are all so much fun. **

**I am thrilled you like the story. It's a blast writing it. Keep the reviews coming, if nothing else, I love to hear from you. :)**

**Without further ado...**

The Master threw down the sword and yelled, "What the hell are you talking about? She was sent here by the King! I was told to get her ready for the Prince's appetite after he returns. Who are you to question him?"

I heard the shuffling of paper and heard Trainers voice again, "As you can see, the objectives have changed. The Prince owns this slave by decree of the King, and the Prince specifically requests that I take over the remainder of her training."

There was silence for a moment and then shouting, "Fuck! I have been wasting my time with this," then there was a loud crash, "Take her she is all yours." The door slammed and I heard Trainer walk toward me.

I was still shaking and unsure of what was going on, but I tried to curb my crying. I didn't want to get punished for my tears.

When I felt the restrains come off my hands, and the blindfold removed from my eyes. I blinked and squinted with the glare, the emotions that I was trying to stifle broke through. I began to sob uncontrollably, I just couldn't help it.

Trainer pulled my body close to his, and I realized my feet were also untethered. "There, there. I have you. You're going to be fine now." I had never heard him be so tender, and instead of calming me, it started my crying all over again.

I don't know how long I stayed huddled into his chest, but finally when I was able to catch my breath, I pulled out of his arms. Remembering my training, I presented myself in the 'training' position. "I'm so sorry sir."

He stood in front of me but placed a hand on my head, "You are a good girl, B. You make me very proud. With everything you have endured, you're heart is still pure." He raised my chin to meet his eyes. "There are few men in this kingdom that have as much courage as you." I gave him a weak smile, I didn't believe him for one minute.

He pulled me up and helped me move to a chair. "B, for the remainder of your training here, I will be your guide." He stopped to make sure I was looking at him. Before continuing he ran a hand through his hair. The gesture made him look like he was at a loss for words. Finally he continued, "I am not as barbaric as to believe that a young girl such as you has any need for the training that the King demanded you receive. So, we have come to a crossroads."

He took a deep breath and went on, "In order for this plan to work, you will have to swear that you will do exactly as I tell you, and tell no one what we are doing."

His words were scaring me again. Did he want me to lie to my Master? As respectfully as I could answer I said, "Sir, I appreciate all you are doing for me, and I realize what you are risking by your offer to help me, but I can't in good conscience lie to my Master. Please don't ask me to do that." I hung my head in shame, but knew I would never take back my words.

I stiffened when I heard his soft chuckle. "You really are loyal to him, aren't you? You amaze me to no end."

I shrugged my shoulders at his question. "Look at me, please!" Immediately, I snapped my head up.

He was smiling as he said, "If all goes as planned, I have no intention of you lying to your Master." He rose to his feet, "Now, let's go. There is someone that has been dying to see you again."

My heart beat in my chest, but I didn't question him. It wasn't my place, but I held out hope that I would see Esme once again.

As we walked through the back rooms of the castle, he told me more about his plan. "Each day you will follow the same routine as you have for the past few weeks; however, after your shower, I will take you with me to my house. There you and Esme will go over many different parts of being a slave to your Master. You will learn how to please him in and out of the bedroom. When you get a bit older, she will tell you more of the intimate details of being a bed slave, but as for now, you will learn how best to serve him. Do you understand?"

I nodded my head, but asked, "Will I be a bed slave to my Master when he returns?"

"It is my hope that you will be Edward's for a long time to come. I have seen how he has changed with you, and I know you are good for him. In the best interest of the Kingdom and my family, I believe that keeping you around for him will best serve everyone."

I blushed at his comment, "But… I am just a slave. How am I good for him?"

Trainer stopped short, and I stumbled to keep from running into him. He pulled open his shirt and lifted it so I could see his back. I gasped when I saw the scars. "I have been to war, and these scars you see only touch on the blackness it drew over my soul."

I stood in shock as he straightened his shirt again. "Edward is going to need you when he returns. Even if he gets back without blemish to his skin, there would be an ugliness that only the love of a good woman can clean."

My eyes watered at the idea that Edward was in any kind of pain, "I will do whatever he needs."

Trainer's lips turned up in a small smile, nodded and continued walking.

My reunion with Esme was wonderful. She looked so happy, and I couldn't help but think that motherhood was good for her.

The two of them had two beautiful baby boys over the years, and many of my days were spent helping Esme look after them.

I understood why Trainer brought me to his house after I witnessed the two of them together. I learned so much about the roles of a man and a woman by watching their interactions. He protected and looked out for the families every need, and in return she took care of the house. It was clear that Trainer was a very dominating man and demanded respect in his household, but he was always fair and consistent with his rules and consequences. Because of this, their home was full of love and passion unlike anything I had ever seen.

Of course they kept their private times completely private, but I remembered how he took control of her body in the forest all those years ago, and as I grew older, I began to feel the urge for my Edward to have that same control over me.

Every night, I was returned to my cell. It was hard for all of us, but I knew that we had to keep up the façade that I was living in the dungeon. As I lay awake, night after night, I thought of Edward. If I slept, I had dreams of my Master taking me roughly in his arms and pulling me close for a deep and passionate kiss. These thoughts always left me wanting something more, but I didn't really understand what that 'more' meant.

Esme would tell me that it would come to me when the time was right, and I hoped that she was right. I was very confused.

During the six years that I was staying in the dungeon, we only had one close call when the Master of the dungeon asked why I never had any whip marks on my skin. Trainer snapped at him something about only marking a slave in appropriate areas, but I knew that the questioning rattled him.

After that, Esme made me wear one of the long dresses that covered my entire body like I had seen other girls wear when I was little. At first the dress made me feel like I was closed in a completely different cage. It was hot and hard to breath between the layers of cloth, but I soon learned to rely on its safety. When I was covered, most people in the castle didn't even look at me. It almost seemed like the cloth made me invisible.

On my sixteenth year, Trainer announced that Esme would start educating me on the details of having relations with my Master. He never again called me a bed slave. I learned many things, but they all seemed so foreign to me. The ideas behind each act excited me, but I was nervous that I wouldn't know what I was doing when the time came. I wanted to be what my Master needed, but hearing about them, and doing them are two very different things.

Finally, my time was up. Trainer announced that they had word, the soldiers were returning from war, and the King expected me to be the present for the Prince's return. For two weeks while we waited for word that the men were again on their own land, I was a bundle of nerves. What would Edward think of me? Would I be good enough for him?

Esme tried to tell me not to worry, that things would happen naturally, I wasn't sure I agreed with her.

We were standing in Esme's kitchen one morning preparing the food for their dinner, when we heard heavy footsteps running up the path. Esme and I looked at one another in confusion at the unusual disturbance. Before we could move to the door to see what was happening, Trainer threw open the door with a bang, breathing hard he looked straight at me.

"It's time."

**End Notes:**

**The REUNION is coming, and our Bella is safe... for now... DA DA DUM... **

**My son is turning 13 this weekend... how is it possible I have a 13 year old boy. That's crazy. I'm not giving him his birthday present until he can correctly identify all the coins. (I may have a problem.) **

**Thanks again everyone. I hope you have a great weekend. In fact... what kind of fun are you getting into this weekend. **

:)


	14. Chapter 14 - Reunion of the Heart

**Chapter 14 – Reunion of the Heart**

**EEEK it's Wednesday ALREADY.. what the heck happened. So sorry. I do so love all the reviews. You are all so much fun. **

The bottom dropped out of my stomach at his words, but the nervous way Trainer and Esme were bustling around their cottage and gathering up things served to truly terrify me.

"Carlisle, is she ready? Can we do this? What if we fail? What will happen to our family if this doesn't work?" Esme fired off questions like shots from Edward's slingshot. I just stood in the middle of the chaos as they worked frantically around me.

Finally it was Trainer that stopped and pulled Esme to his chest. "Woman, do you trust in me to keep you safe? Have I ever failed to do what I have said I would do?"

I saw her take a calming breath and shake her head. "No, my love. You are right. I am sorry to have worried. I know you will put us all first."

Not wanted to intrude on their emotional moment I looked away, but I felt so alone. I knew that Trainer would take care of his family, but what was going to happen to me?

As if he read my mind Trainer pulled me into their hug. "Now, don't you get to worrying too. You are a part of this family too. When I took you from that dungeon, you became my ward, but as you have grown you have become my child. My protection will guard you as well. Plus we have many friends in the Kingdom. All will be well."

I was touched by his words, and tears gathered in my eyes. "Thank you Trainer. Thank you for helping me, but please don't put your family's lives in danger." Esme wiggled in Trainers embrace until she could see me clearly.

"I love you sweet B. You were my first daughter. I may not have given you life, but I helped to bring you life with the milk from my breast, and the food on your plate. I have loved you since you were a babe. We will protect our family, and that means you too."

I could only nod at her words. Never had I felt such love from another person. Even though I knew Edward loved me, he had never spoken those words. Esme and Trainer's actions made me feel like I could fly.

As we pulled away, I thought I saw tears in Trainer's eyes, but he quickly wiped them away.

"Now, let's be done with this emotional stuff. You know I hate it." He said with a smile. "We need to get her dressed and prepared for the ceremony. The King is surely going to be beside himself when he realizes what we have done."

Not really understanding what he was talking about, I went with Esme as she washed my hair and body, put lotions and smelling salts on my skin, and dressed me in one of the finest white gowns I had ever seen. The silky material fell all the way to my feet, and the layers of fabric shook side to side when I walked. The rest of the dress was tight against my skin and held my breast high while still allowing them to be covered. I felt like a princess.

Next she braided my hair down my back and curled a few strands of hair on each side of my face with a hot rod.

When she was finished she stood me in the main room for Trainer to inspect. "You look beautiful. Don't be afraid, and remember all that we have taught you. If you follow all the plans, this will work out just fine."

I nodded as Trainer pulled a black cloak with a heavy hood over my back and brought the hood up over my head. All I could see was my feet as he lead me to the King's Castle.

Each step brought not only dread but also anticipation. I was finally going to see my Edward again. I couldn't help but to worry that he would still want me after so many years of being away. To keep my doubts at bay, I concentrated on the lessons Esme had taught me over of the years. I would do my best to make him proud.

All to soon we arrived at the Main Hall, and although I couldn't see what was happening due to the hood over my head, I could hear the voices of the many servants busily getting ready for the event.

"Esme, stay here with B for a moment. I must notify the King that we are here." Trainer whispered. I hadn't even realized that Esme had been allowed to follow. Most of the time, she never came with us back to the castle, but I was relieved to know that she was there. I did want to ask where the boys were. I knew they wouldn't be allowed to come with us, but I didn't hear Trainer send them away. Perhaps the family next door was watching them. I missed them already.

She reached out and grabbed my hand through the cloak, and even though the fabric kept us from touching, the warmth of her hand gave me the support I needed. Even more so when she squeezed my hand in hers.

"So, there's the little demon that has plagued my son's every thought. Remove her hood, and let me see how she has grown. I have looked forward to enjoying the look of her body now that she has become a woman." The King's voice was dark and menacing but also held a touch of sarcasm. He's intention of humiliating me was clear.

My cloak was removed, and I gracefully lowered myself into a waiting position with my head on the floor.

"Get up you fool. Did you hear that I wanted to see you? What has she gone dumb since I was last here?" He mocked.

My temper simmered in my belly. It wouldn't do to get upset. This was all a test to see if I would mess up for him, and I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. Nothing would get in the way of me seeing my Edward again.

I stood before him, careful to keep my eyes on the floor.

"Well, you certainly don't disappoint. What a lovely slave you have become. I am almost saddened that I didn't get a taste of you before you spend the last six years in the dungeons." He tilted my chin up so my eyes would meet his. "How did you fare my sweet little slave? Are you well rounded in all things that a bed slave should know? Shall I take a sample now before the main event?"

He began to pull me to him, and I saw his intention before I could react. His head dipped to brush his lips against mine. Luckily, I didn't pull away, but in the end there was no need. Trainer's voice stopped the King just above my lips.

"Sir, the Prince is ready. Shall we move to the next room? I am sure you are ready to see this at it's end."

To my surprise the King did move back, but not without giving Trainer a nasty look as he said, "I will do as I see fit, and you will say nothing of it. If I wanted to gut her here and now, you would have no control over my knife. Is that clear, Carlisle? Or does your Esme here need to remind you of your place in this castle."

My gasp of horror went unnoticed as Trainer fell to one knee and placed a hand to his chest. "To your honor, my King, I did not mean to offend."

The situation was tense, but at last the King sighed and moved away. " It appears that my need for bloodshed has not gone away with my six years at war. I am weary and ready for release. Let's get this done with so I can move on with other things."

"As you wish my King." Trainer said as he stood up, and grabbed my arm. Esme followed us into the next room, but stopped at the door.

"You will sit here until I get her situated, don't speak to any one. No one is safe." Trainer whispered in her ear.

Esme sat on a chair near the door, and I took a chance to glance her way as we moved more to the center of the room. She looked scared, but she gave me a small smile.

"Her clothes will never do." The King announced. "My son doesn't like to see his conquests. Captain, bring Carlisle the appropriate attire."

Trainer tensed beside me, this wasn't something he expected, but he took the leather garments, and began to move me out of the room again.

"Stop! Where do you think you are going?" The King demanded.

"I was going to prepare the slave, your highness. Did you not want her in these clothes?"

"She will be afforded no modesty today. Remove her clothes and get her prepared. I am sure my men are looking forward to the show." A few men around the King laughed at his reply, but I was suddenly more aware of the many male faces surrounding me.

As my beautiful dress was removed, Trainer whispered, "I'm sorry. Lean into me and you will be covered a bit."

I stood naked in front of him, and he quickly tried to get the leather garment around me. It was a strange piece and he fumbled with it several times. Finally my arms were covered, and a strap with a small triangular piece of leather was pulled tight over the spot between my legs. It covered most of the top of my body, but sadly it made me feel even more exposed. The leather was pulled tight at the back making it more like a second skin than a piece of clothing.

"Continue with the headpiece. My son is waiting. Let's not disappoint him."

Trainer lifted my head and I could see the sorrow in his eyes as he pulled the tight fitting hood over my face. There were laces in the back that again pulled the leather tight against my skin. I panicked when I realized I couldn't breathe, and I reached up to try and get the hood off.

Trainer held my hands to my side. "Stop. You are fine. There is a hole for your breathing. Take a deep breath. There you go. Again, take a deep breath. You are fine. Listen to my voice."

It was true. I could breath, but the hood still made me anxious. I felt like I was being buried alive. I couldn't see, couldn't hear much, and couldn't talk. I could feel what I thought to be Trainers hand on my head. He was trying to calm me down.

The King must have said something, and Trainer's voice rose. "Give her a minute. She can do this. Relax slave. I am with you. Listen to me."

Slowly, I began to calm down. Due to my panic, I had no idea where I was in the room, so I was completely at Trainer's mercy as he led me up to a platform. He sat me on the edge of what seemed to be a table, and push my shoulders back until I was lying nearly flat. My legs were pulled open and secured only cold metal bars. My heart was flying in my chest. I was glad that I had the hood now, for I couldn't hear or see what was going on around me.

Once I was tied completely to the table, I could no longer move anything buy my head from side to side. Trainer put his hand on my thigh and gave me two quick pats, and then he too was gone.

I began to shiver uncontrollably. The only thing I could hear was the sound of my own heart and my breath as I pulled as much oxygen as I could into the small hole under my nose.

If I concentrated, I could hear rumblings, but I couldn't make out what was going on. So, when I felt a hand grab my leg, I let out a scream that was muffled by the hood. Panic gripped me again. Would someone I couldn't see ravish me? Would Trainer be able to save me this time?

It was then I noticed that the hand was not causing me harm. It was lightly rubbing up and down my leg in almost a calming gesture. I could tell it was not Trainer's hand. It felt much different, but at least it was not hurting me.

Trainer's words and Esme's training kicked in. I could do this. I would make my Edward proud. If this needed to be done in order for us to move forward, I would suffer through this.

Just as I felt myself relax into the touching on my leg, all hell broke loose around me.

**End notes:**

**HOLY HELL.. EVEN I'M NERVOUS! That the heck is going to happen now? Let's all take a deep cleansing breath. In through the nose.. Out through the mouth. Good girls...and perhaps boys.. who knows. **

**Love you guys. Boy I am having fun! Review please. I really get a kick out of hearing from you all. **


	15. Chapter 15 - Long Live the King

**Yes, it's been a while. I suck. I could tell you the mountainous reasons why real life got in the way, but I am sure you have all had real life get in the way of something you really want to do, and it sucks that you can't do it. But alas...I am back on my horse, and I hope future delays are not as grand. BOO ME. **

**However.. as a treat for sticking with me.. I offer you an olive branch. **

**I have a free story on Amazon called Tattooed Soul. It's under the author name.. Kera Lynn. I will put the link on my profile. I would love for you to get it, enjoy it, and let me know what you think. **

**And now without further fanfare... Let's get to Edward**

Chapter 15 – Long Live the King

As we prepared to return to our home, the men were excited to see their loved ones again. There was much talk around our camp about what was waiting for them when they returned. Having been in battle for almost 6 years, we had all lost not only men, but also precious time with the people that matter most in the world.

I was happy for their eagerness to return, but I couldn't help but feel a dread deep in my bones. Other than the horrid imagines that my father had relayed about how she faired in the dungeons, I had no idea what had become of my sweet B. Would she even recognize me when I hardly recognized the man I was becoming?

Much to my surprise, Alice was a huge help to me during these dark days. She and Jasper helped me plan our return. There was much that needed to be done, and it would take an army of loyal soldiers to get it accomplished. Apparently, all of my nightly talks with her paid off. She knew more about the coming and goings of my men than I did. She watched and listened when no one knew she was around.

Alice claimed, "It's easy to understand a kingdom when you are invisible." She said she was small enough to hide in places to overhear talks and strategies that others were not privy to hearing. While I was gone during a battle she would practice with my weapons. Mimicking the actions that she witnessed on the practice field.

I had been taught all my life that women should be seen and not heard. They were beneath men, and would never understand maneuvers of war and the intricacies of battle. Women took care of the children, the home, and kept their husbands bed warm when he had a desire to find his way home. I am ashamed to say that in the course of the week we traveled to home, Alice proved all of those things wrong.

She was beyond smart and was vicious with a dagger. She was fierce in her determination to make a difference the world, and she had Jasper wrapped around her little finger.

Gone was the little mouse that hid in the shadows. What she lacked in stature, she more than made up for in her loyalty to those she loved and cared for. One night she spoke to Jasper and me about why she was so silent for so many years.

"At first, I did not trust you not to harm me again. It soon became apparent that you regretted your actions, but that didn't mean that I wanted to put my faith in you." She admitted. "I knew I could have left at any time, not that I had anything to return to, but I knew that you would let me go. That gave me the strength to want to stay."

I understood what she was saying, but it hurt to know that for so long she feared me. "Alice, I am truly sorry for that night. I lost control, and I would gladly put the blame on my father's ruthless behavior, but I must take responsibility for my mistakes. I should have stopped. I should have stood up to him, but I was weak."

Jasper and I both gasped as she reached out for my face. She had never initiated contact with either one of us, and her soft hand on my cheek made my eyes begin to burn.

"I have witnessed the depths of depravity that your so called father has gone to, not only with you, but with most of his subjects to which he demands loyalty. He rules with fear thinking only of himself. I am not going to forget the past, but use it to fuel my fire to build a better future. A future where a better King will rule his people with respect and a promise of tomorrow. You will be that King, Edward. I have seen this, and we will make it so."

Even Jasper nodded in agreement, but I wasn't so sure. I was astounded in their faith in me.

We kept all this hidden of course. Jasper and I were both fearful of my father finding out about our new secret weapon. However, each night we sat around my tent and devised plans for the future.

I was still scared of what I would find when we made it home, but now we had a plan. We had friends loyal to our cause that were going to help us reach our goals, and if we played our hand wisely, perhaps change was going to provide us bridge for tomorrow.

It was the last night before our return, and father was once again barking orders to his subjects. "Don't leave anything behind. We will need all the gold and weapons to better our kingdom. Use the wenches for yourselves, but get rid of them by morning. I will not have our lands desecrated by the bastards of whores."

One if his closest advisors asked, "What will we do with them, My Lord?"

King Aro only waved his hand dismissively in the air. "I care not. Drown them in the river or slit their throats after your finished, but don't even think about bringing them back to our land."

Jasper and I knew that we needed to move quickly. Alice was back in the tent packing up our things. We had to get her out of sight before someone realized she was coming back with us.

We hurried back to my tent trying to avoid suspension, only to find an empty room when we returned.

"Alice!" I whispered. "Where are you? This is not the time to try an escape attempt."

I watched as a pale-faced Jasper disappeared to the outside of the tent to check the perimeter. He returned looking even more upset. "She not outside either. Do you think someone got to her?"

It didn't seem possible. I wasn't even sure anyone besides Jasper and me knew she was even here. My father thought I had disposed of her long ago. She was great at hiding when someone would come near.

"Look there." I said as I pointed to the trunk holding my weapons. "Her dagger is missing. She must have gotten out. Perhaps she left us. Maybe she didn't think our plan would work."

Noticing that she had left with a means of defending herself, Jasper looked much relieved. "She's a sly one." He said with a smile.

Getting serious again he looked at me, "It's a good plan, and we will follow through. With or without Alice, we can make this work. We have our men at the ready, and we have sent forth messages to our allies in the Kingdom. We will be ready."

I nodded but still felt sadden by the loss of Alice. Her faith in me gave me courage, but I knew I had to keep going. The fate of my men and our families was riding on me and I was determined to finally be the man they all had come to have faith in.

After an unfulfilled sleep, we were once again on the move, but this time toward our home. We had prepared as best we could. It was up to fate and a lot of luck to see us through.

"Get moving. I want to be home in time for dinner." Father yelled from his seat high on his stallion. "There is a special treat in store for my son, and I know he isn't going to want to miss out."

I heard cheers among the men, but I didn't know if it was home or my treat for which they were praising. I looked toward Jasper who was riding along side of me. "It won't be long now." He promised.

By noon, our horses began to quicken. It was either the men or the beast that recognized that home was near but the excitement in the air continued to grow.

It wasn't long before we saw the first outranging cottages on the edge of the kingdom. With our banners flying and the men's excitement we were making a big impression on our people. The pathways were lined with families cheering our return. However, it wasn't lost on me how destitute the people lived.

The houses were shacks with holes in the roofs that had been patched more than once. The children wore threadbare clothing and very few had shoes. Everyone look thin and malnourished. But there was hope in their eyes. As if our return meant better times to come.

"You see it too, my lord?" Jasper whispered to my side. "They can feel it. Change is coming. Use this to help fuel our plan. Remember the state of their lives and the determination in their hearts. I can feel it. You can make this right."

I nodded, but continued to look at the people around me. These were my people, and it wasn't until that moment that I truly got it. They needed a leader and someone worthy of being a King that could help and protect them. They believed in this kingdom even if the kingdom seemed to have forgotten them.

"Can I do this?" I muttered more to myself than anyone. But it was Jasper that replied.

"If it's not you, it will not be." He said and moved further up the line. At that moment a small barefoot girl raced forward out of the arms of her mother. I pulled my horse up quickly so as to not trample over her.

Her mother raced behind her yelling, "I'm so sorry, sire. Come on Sue, get out of the way." However Little Sue had other plans. She reached into the deep pocket of her apron and pulled out a small flower. It was wilted and lifeless, but it was still colorful.

"For you my lord." She stammered. "For your journey. A little color to light your way."

Her small dirty hand reached up to give me the gift and I had to lend way down on my mount to accept it. "Thank you sweet girl. I will treasure it always."

Finally her mother was able to wrestle her to the side of the road, but the little girl's deep blue eyes never left mine. My horse was primed to move forward and became increasingly agitated. He danced into the dirt and pulled at the reigns in my hand.

"Let's go, boy. I thought you would be glad to be home. What are you holding up the line for?" My father bellowed.

It was only then as the mother, the little girl, her father and siblings fell to the ground in honor of their King.

My father's eyes were on me and he turned his head to see what I was capturing my attention. "Well, now I see what has stopped you in your tracks. My dear, what a charming little one you are. Come over here to meet your King."

"Father, it was just a small gift. Let us not delay." I tried to call to him, but I could see the evil in his eyes. As he moved closer the mother pulled the little girl closer toward her chest. Still not looking up, she begged. "I am sorry for the delay my lord. My daughter was excited about your return. She meant no harm."

I watched as an evil twitch caused the corner of my father's lips to curl. To many this would look as if he was smiling, but I knew better.

"Now my dear. You know we can't have delays. We are due at the castle this very minute. My son is waiting to see his beauty. It is such a shame that he has to stop and push off the likes of you on his way. This will never do. How can I have order in my Kingdom if my subjects are determined to undermine my progress? I can see that law and order has not been the norm in my absence. This will be rectified immediately."

"Father, it was not that long of a stop. You are the one making it longer. Let's just go. We need not worry about this now." I was desperate to move him forward. I could tell that he wanted to make an impression, and this poor family was going to be the object for his anger.

"Do not tell me what I should do in my Kingdom!" He yelled to me causing the young her to whimper into her mother's breast. "If I say a wrong has been met, as wrong has been met, and I would not be a powerful sovereign if I let my subjects dictate my comings and goings…. Now would I?"

It was then that the patriarch of the family moved forward with a bowed head. "My King, please accept my deepest apology. My daughter is touched in the mind. She doesn't understand her actions, and I will take her punishment. She is just a child."

Before he could move another step, my father brought out his long sword with a scrape of his scabbard and ran the father through with his blade. The man dropped to one knee and then fell over backwards.

As his family scurried to his side with tears and yells of anguish, my father looked to me and said, "Let this be a lesson to you all. We bend for no man, woman, or child. If we move forward we run over anything in our way. Flowers and little girls have now place in our world."

"Let's move!" He yelled to those around him witnessing this transgression. I looked in shock to the men around me and noticed that they too were giving looks of disgust. As they moved past me still shocked to my core on my horse, I saw nods and heard many whispers, "We are with you."

Jasper was at my side again and said, "There is nothing left for you to do here. Let's go, Edward. We need to get the men at the ready. Now is not the time."

But I couldn't leave the sight in front of me. The little girl with the bright blue eyes now had tears streaming down her face but she looked to me again and smiled. "For your future my lord. For our future my lord."

"Jasper, get my surgeon down here. If he can help this man, make it so. If not, please have a funeral planned and the families every need taken care of, and I want this spot of the street lined with these flowers for the rest of my life." I spoke clearly and felt the power in my vines move through me. I would do my best for these people… my people.

"Let's get to the castle." I yelled to the men around me.

More determined than ever, we reached the castle and set about settling in. There was much to be done in a short time, however it looked as if my men were ready. If my father was trying to make a bold statement on the side of the road today, it worked. However not as he would have wished. If anything, it solidified an army of men against him.

The castle was bustling with activity, and before long we were all ushered into the main room.

What I saw there took my breath away.

"Steady, Edward. Take a minute to get your emotions under control. This is your father trying to incite you. Stick with the plan." Jasper whispered at my back.

Up on a raised platform in the middle of the room was a woman decked out in the leather outfit I used when my father made me partake in the spoils of war. She was bond to a table with her legs spread wide. Her head was covered in that black hood, and her beautiful body was wrapped in a tight leather corset. Even though I hadn't seen her in years and her head was covered to me, I knew immediately this was my Little Bella.

I ached to reach out to her, but Jasper was right. I needed a clear head to see this through. She needed a cool headed man, not the hotheaded boy I was.

I noticed Carlisle at Belle's side, and I took a bit of comfort that he looked as pained as I felt.

"So, we are all ready for the festivities to begin." My father started. "It seems that everyone here is excited about the reunion of you and your 'Little Bella". He seemed to sneer out her name and hearing it come out his mouth made me sick.

"What would you ask me to do father? Take her innocence her and now. In front of an audience. Is that what you would wish of me?" I moved up between her legs and let my hand run along her leg. I hoped that she knew it was her Master and that I was here to help her. She seemed to stop shaking, but I continued to slowly run my hand up and down her leg.

"As I have said before, when she is 17 she is yours as long as she remains pure. It is my wish that you prove her innocence before this Kingdom. Only then, will she be truly yours." He said with a knowing smile. "However, if she is not pure and does not bleed, she will be killed on the spot. I will enjoy dining as her blood seeps along the floor."

The time had come. We had planned and plotted for months, and this was it. Just as I reached for my sword I heard a screeching high pitched yell.

"You BASTARD! I hope you DIE!" Alice screamed and ran from her hiding place behind a long tapestry on the side of the room.

My father looked confused for a second, but when she scurried to the top of a table and took a flying leap to capture his head in a lock with her legs and a knife to his neck, did he finally look terrified.

The men still loyal to my father hurried into action, but my men were plenty to overtake them. Quickly, we surrounded them and watched as Alice bit a huge chunk off my father's ear, spat it on the floor, and then slowly drug her dagger across his neck.

**How was that? I can't say that King Aro is gone forever, but the tide is turning. Long Live the King indeed! **

**Don't forget to check out Tattooed Soul for FREE on Amazon. Search for Tattooed Soul by Kera Lynn. Let me know what you think. I'm dying to hear from you all. **

**Talk soon!**


End file.
